REJECT
by Kris01
Summary: XI LUHAN wanita dari masa lalu Oh sehun yang pernah menolak cintanya kembali muncul dihadapannya. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka ? Akankah berakhir bahagia atau malah sebaliknya ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Reject**

 **Author :Kris01**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan , Oh Sehun, and Ocs.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : All the castexcluded Ocs belong to their parents,managment,fans,and famillies**

 **GS**

 **Enjoy Readers**

 **Sorry For TYPO**

Korea Selatan pada malam hari bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan siang hari ,mobilitas mobil yang berlalu lalang tetap saja mericuhkan suasana malam seperti di siang hari ditambah dengan lampu lampu jalan-jalan yang menghiasi setiap sisi jalan yang tak lain tujuannya untuk menemani ramainya jalan Seoul, Korea Selatan ini ,bayangkan saja mobil kalian berpacu kencang ditemani remang lampu di sepanjang jalan seperti yang dilakukan seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang menambah kecepatan mobil Chevrolet Corvette Z06 .Jika kalian berpikiran sama dengan ku maka jawabannya adalah bernama lengkap Oh Sehun atau lebih dikenal dengan pewaris utama Oh Cooperation sedang mengikuti perlombaan balap liar di jalan utama ibukota Korea Selatan ini (Seoul) .Baginya sesorang harus memiliki kesenangan entah itu bertinju,balapan liar,berjudi ataupun misal berbelanja , merawat diri , yaa hal semacam itu mungkin bagi wanita . Bagi dirinya balapan sudah seperti separuh hidupnya.

 **Oh Sehun**

Pewaris tungal Oh Cooperation atau perusahaan yang sudah meyeruak beranak cucu diseluruh Asia dalam bidang adalah Oh Yunho dan Ibunya adalah Oh Jaejoong. Sehun adalah penerus perusahaan keluarga generasi ke-3 setelah Ayahnya dan Oh yoochun kakeknya. Garis rahang yang tegas , badan yang tinggi,tegap dan proposional bak model serta paras rupawan menjadi tambahan point untuk dirinya. Dia kaya bukan ? Dan juga tampan , kaum hawa mana yang akan menolak dirinya kecuali mungkin seseorang . Tapi sikap angkuh dan dingin tidak akan bisa lepas dari seorang Oh Sehun. Sedari kecil orang tuanya hanya memanjakannnya dengan harta tanpa kasih sayang yang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi orang yang tak punya belas kasih dan diusianya yang sekarang 21 tahun ia sedang menjalani kuliahya di Univesitas Seoul jurusan cemerlag dari sang Ayah menurun ke dirinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menerima summa cum laude.

''Yak maknae ! " seorang pria campuran Canada dan Tiongkok dengan tinggi semampai memanggilnya. Ia adalah pembalap terhandal merangkap hyung seorang Oh bukan saudara kandung Kris sudah menganggap sehun sebagai adiknya.

''Wae ? Kau mau marah hyung ?Aku telah mengalahkanmu pada balapan liar hari ini ?'' ucapnya sinis penuh seringai .Ya benar,perlombaan dimenangkan oleh Oh Sehun.

''Yak kau baru menang beberapa kali saja sudah sombong, Ciih angkuh sekali anda Tuan Muda Oh yang terhormat !'' Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris jengah dengan sikap angkuh Oh Sehun yang terdengar menantang dan tidak sopan sama sekali .tiba -tiba 2 orang pria satu bernama Park Chanyeol dengan paras sama rupawan dan tinggi semampai dan satunya adalah Kim Jongin dengan kulit tan dan rambut hitam legam menjadi point ketampannannya ."Sudah-sudah kalian ini kalau selesai adu balap pasti beradu mulut juga. Kris hyung sudahlah kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sikap Oh Se-hun ?'' ucap chanyeol dengan penekapan.

''A-arraseo !'' ucap kris sambil disadari pemuda berkulit susu itu menahan senyuman khasnya,ia suka sekali mengerjai dan membuat hyungnya kesal.

''Mianhe Hyung aku hanya suka melihat ekspresi marahmu, tapi aku memang lebih handal darimu kan ?''Sambil membekap mulut akhirnya tertawa terbahak –bahak adalah sisi lain dari Oh sehun walaupun banyak orang mengatakan dirinya dingin sebenarnya ia sangat hangat dan juga jahil terutama pada hyungnya.

''YAKKK AWAS KAU SEHUN!AKULAH YANG PALING JAGO DIANTARA KAU , JONGIN, MAUPUN CHANYEOL AKAN KUBALAS KAU KARENA SUDAH MENGATAIKU ! '' Kemarahan Kris dengan triakan lantang membuat sekitar langsung menoleh padanya . Sementara Sehun,Jongin, maupun Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkan arena balap liar Seoul hari ini. Kris memang mempunyai tentramen yang agak buruk dan tidak suka dikalahkan.

.

.

.

Keesekoan paginya

''Tuan muda bangun anda sudah telat pergi ke kantor !Tuan muda ? Tuan muda anda bisa kena marah Tuan besar jika sampai telat" Seorang pria tua mengedor- gedor pintu kamar di salah satu Mansion Oh

''Iya-iya paman sebentar , aku sudah bangun." Sehun meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku terlebih dahulu.''Oh Shit! harusnya aku tidak ikut balapan kemarin tulangku terasa akan patah semua,'' melupakan fakta jika ia harus sering memantau keadaan perusahaan selama Ayahnya di Jepang dan sialnya hari ini kuliahnya sudah libur dan tinggal menunggu hari kelulusannya saja.

Sesampainya di kantor diikut Sekretaris Lee , semua pegawai menundukkan kepada kepada anak semata wayang Oh Yunho itu dengan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. Semua orang sudah tau siapa Oh Sehun, bukan hal aneh bagi mereka jika Sehun lah yang datang bukan pemimpin resmi mereka atau Oh Yunho yang sekarang lebih disibukkan dengan proyek besar di Jepang. Semenjak duduk di bangku kuliah Sehun sudah sering mengikuti atau sekedar memantau pekerjaan bisnis ayahnya. Sebenarnya passionnya bukanlah bergelayut dengan bisnis. Ia sangat menyukai dance tapi apa daya jika sudah tuntutan atau lebih tepatnya beban yg ia harus tanggung karena telah lahir di tengah kelurga passionnya pun berubah menjadi pembalap balap liar .Setidaknya menjadi pembalap hanya akan menjadi kesenangannya dan tidak akan menganggu prioritas utamanya manjadi calon pewarsi tahta.

Kaki jenjangnya diikuti sekretaris Lee dan beberapa pemegang saham menuju lift untuk naik ke ruang ini Oh Coperation akan mendiskusikanpekembangan fluktuasi saham bersama para pemegang saham .Yang pasti Oh Sehun hanya akan berada disana untuk mengetahui apa keinginan Pemegang Saham serta aspirasi apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk memperluas perusahaan yang sudah lama berdiri ingin mengetahui seberapa kokoh perusahaan ayahnnya karena ia adalah calon pewaris satu -satunya dan suatu saat akan menggantikan Ayahnya .Ia harus bisa menyeleksi dengan jelih apa yang perusahaan butuhkan .

TINGGGG

Pintu lift terbuka dan sesosok perempuan memiliki kulit putih yang indah, rambut panjang kecoklatan yang halus, iris mata berwarna berwarna coklat dilengkapi dengan tubuh langsingnya dan kaki jenjangnya .Oh ayolah , tidak ada pria yang yang rela melewatkan pemandangan gadis ini bila berhadapan dengannya apalagi bila mendengar suara lembutnya . Dia adalah gadis yang sempurna , saat ini ia menggunakan rok selutut dipadukan kemeja biru serta blazer bewarna putih ,kakinya ia langkahkan keluar dan matanya bertatapan dengan orang yang sangat ia kenal . ia segera menutup melutnya menutupi keterkejutannya.

''S-Se-Sehun '' matanya nyaris keluar karena melihat sosok tinggi merasa sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya .

Orang yang dipanggil perempuan itu juga sama membulatkan kedua matanya .Perempuan yang pernah atau masih bersinggah dihatinya muncul kembali .Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta tapi perempuan ini meremas kemejanya ,beberapa saat kemudian ia mengangkat suaranya ''Xi Lu-Luhan ? Benarkah itu kau ?''

TBC

Akhirnya kelar juga ff pertamaku. Hope you guys like it. Dan mohon di review dan memberi saran gimana ff nya supaya bisa lebih bagus. FF ini akan dilanjut jika aku dapat 15 keatas you all


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Reject

.

.

.

Previous chapter

''S-Se-Sehun '' matanya nyaris keluar karena melihat sosok tinggi . Ia merasa sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya .

Orang yang dipanggil perempuan itu juga sama membulatkan kedua matanya. perempuan yang pernah atau masih bersinggah dihatinya muncul kembali . Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta tapi perempuan ini berbeda. Si pria mengangkat suaranya lalu berkata ''Xi Lu-Luhan ? Benarkah itu kau ?''

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang beriringan terdengar di sepanjang lorong jalan menuju Coffe Shop di pinggiran Kota Seoul . Dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk memesan kopi mereka .

''Biar aku yang pesankan noona,'' ujarnya. Si wanita hanya mengangguk

''1 iced Americano dan . . . ," si pria melirik wanita tapi tak ada tanda tanda akan memberikan jawaban .Ia melihat wanita dihadapannya memandang dengan tatapan kosong. '' dan satu capuccino ,terimakasih ,'' ujarnya pada waiter di coffe shop itu dan mengejutkan lamunan Luhan.

'' Xi Luhan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai melamun seperti itu ? ujar si pria penuh selidik.

''Yak OH SEHUN kemana panggilan hormatmu untuk orang yang lebih tua eoh ?'' ucap Luhan kesal dengan sikap si pria dihadapannya karena ia telah sadar dari lamunannya.

''Habisnya noona melamun seperti itu ? Apa noona sedang memikirkanku sampai melamun seperti itu. ?Aku tahu wajahku tampan jadi mengakulah ? ujar si pria jahil.

Pipi Luhan berubah warna seperti tomat sekarang .Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan mencoba mencari topik baru , tanpa sadar ia melihat pesanan Sehun dan tersenyum ''Seleramu tidak pernah berubah Hun-ah,''ujarnya.''Fakta menariknya adalah selera kita tidak pernah berubah. Kau selalu dengan ice americano kesayanganmu dan memesankan capuccino untukku. Kau masih mengingat coffe Shop milik Bibi Zhao di Beijing ? Bahkan sepulang sekolah kita bisa nongkrong seharian disana .''ujar Luhan

'' Tentu saja aku ingat , mana mungkin aku bisa lupa . Andai saja masa – masa itu bisa terulang sebelum terjadi masalah antara kau dan aku. Ya kau tahu lah ?'' ujar Sehun sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Suasana canggung meliputi mereka berdua bahkan posisi keduanya terlihat gusar .Tidak ada yang tahu jika dua orang yang sedang duduk di pojok Coffe Shop ini telah mengingat kenangan pahit mereka .

 **Luhan Pov**

''Biar aku yang pesankan noona,'' ujarnya.'Kau belum berubah rupanya , dari dulu kau selalu yang memesankan minuman untukku. Hanya saja dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang aku bisa melihat aura yang berbeda darimu, kau terlihat lebih dewasa dan berwibawa. cara berjalan, berbicara, ataupun menatap penuh selidik dan dingin yang masih sama masih teringat jelas di otakku'ucapku membatin

''1 iced Americano dan . . . ," Sehun melirikku memberi isyarat apa –yang- akan -kau –pesan ? .Otakku terlalu lama untuk berpikir . Oh sial apa yang menipaku hari ini , aku terpaku melihat Sehun dengan berjarak 5 cm aku baru sadar jika Sehun sangat tampan ?Garis rahangnya juga sangat tegas . Tidak , a tidak Xi Luhan sadarlah Sehun hanyalah dongsaeng mu Ok?

Sehun mendengus kesal '' dan satu capuccino,terimakasih ,'' ujarnya pada waiter di cafe ini.

'' Xi Luhan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai melamun seperti itu ? ujarnya penuh selidik padaku.

Mwo apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar ? ia memanggil namaku selantangitu. ini gila aku bisa mendengus kesal. ''Yak OH SEHUN kemana panggilan hormatmu untuk orang yang lebih tua eoh ?'' aku menaikan suaraku.

''Apa noona sedang memikirkanku sampai melamun seperti itu. ?Aku tahu aku tampan jadi mengaku sajalah ?'' ujarnya jahil padaku.

Pipiku terasa panas. ia pasti sedang meledekku . ia hanya harus mencari topik lain, ya topik lain. AKu sengaja memutar pandangan mataku. Mataku tertuju pada ice americano dan capucinno di meja yang telah kupilih bersama sadar aku tersenyum. ''Seleramu tidak pernah berubah Hun-ah,ujarku'' Fakta menariknya adalah selera kita tidak pernah berubah. Kau selalu dengan iced americcano kesayanganmu dan memesankan capuccino kauingat coffe Shop milik Bibi Zhao di Beijing ? Bahkan sepulang sekolah kita bisa nongkrong seharian disana .''ujarku girang

'' Tentu saja aku ingat , mana mungkin aku bisa lupa . Andai saja masa – masa itu bisa terulang sebelum terjadi masalah antara kau dan aku. Ya kau tahu lah ?'' ujar Sehun sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Suasana canggung meliputi mengingat kenangan yang kurang mencoba mencari podidi duduk yang nyaman karena berhadapan dengan Oh sehun membuatku pernah menyakiti hatinya dulu.

 **Flash back Luhan Pov**

Hari ini aku menikmati waktu sore di Coffe Shop milik Bibi Zhao bersama dengan Sehun . Ia adalah adik kelasku sewaktu SMA .Umur kami terpaut 3 tahun . Ia anak pindahan dari korea Selatan dan sudah menjadi muridku semenja kelas 1 SMA.

Sekarang ini ia tengah duduk di bangku 3 SMA atau dimasa yang paling menegangkan bagi usianya untuk mendapat universitas .Banyak universitas bergengsi disini tapi terlalu sulit untuk masuk tanpa nilai diatas rata-rata .Sehun berbeda denganku, ia anak konglomerat ,tanpa belajarpun ayahnya sudah mempunyai koneksi untuk memasukannya ke bangku kuliah berbeda denganku yang bisa kuliah berkat otak cemerlangku. tak aku pungkiri Sehun sebenarnya siswa yang sangat cerdas dan tujuanku menjadi tutornya hanyalah untuk menemaninya bermain dan teman untuk membantunya belajar karena ia belum fasih menggunakan bahasa mandarin. Tapi hari ini tatapan Sehun hari ini berbeda dari hari biasanya, ia mendekat kearahku.

''Noona jadilah kekasihku,''ujar Sehun mendadak padaku yang sedang menyiapkan soal . Aku melihat ia meraih sebuket mawar merah dari tas nya kemudian mulai berlutut .Penampilannya berbeda dari iasanya , dengan menggunakan celana hitam dipadukan kemeja bewarna putih serta rambut hitam legamnya yang diturunkan terlihat sangat formal . Akutertegun di tempatku lalu melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang sepertinya serius.

''Jangan bercanda adalah lelucon paling konyol yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku,''ujarku sarkastik

''A-aku serius noona . Aku menyukaimu .Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau menjaditutorku . Aku memendamnya selama ini agar hubungan kita tetap nyaman.''

Aku semakin kesal denga Sehun. Selama menjadi tutornya aku tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang dongsaeng .Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku . ''Aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu sudah kuanggap sebagai mungkin aku berkencan dengan mu .''

Aku menghindari kontak mata dengannnya tapi mata kami bertemu ,Oh tidak ! Aku tak sanggup menatapnya , ku tundundukkan kepalaku lalu berpura-pura sibuk membenarkan rambutku yang 100% tidak berantakan ,orang yang melihaatku pasti memberi tatapan aneh padaku karena tidak satu anak rambutpun di wajahku. Rambutku ini rapih , ia mencekat tanganku agar berhenti bergerak '' Noona! benarkah selama ini kau hanya menggangapku sebagai dongsaeng mu ?Walaupun hanya secuil perasaan,apakah kau sungguh-sungguh ?''Aku melihat mata Sehun yang meyiratkan kesedihan dan tak kupungkiri mata yang sedang menatapku saat ini menyiratkan kekecewaan .Hatiku tak tega." Sehun ayolah jangan seperti membuat hubungan kita tidak nyaman!'' Ohh aku sedikit membentaknya 'Aku bisa gila ' ucapku dalam hati .Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengacak rambutku frustasi

Kini aku berusaha melembut ''Aku yakin ini hanya cinta monyet pasti bisa menemukan wanita diluar sana yang jauh lebih baik dariku.''ujarku sambil mengelus pelan kepala nya .

''Aniyo noona ! Aku tidak bisa menemukan cinta lain , kau berbeda dengan perempuan diluar cantik dan juga kau satu-satunya orang yang tulus mau menjadi temanku. Disaat orang tua ku tidak pernah berada disisiku ataupun teman-temanku yang hanya mendekatiku karena status sosialku , kau juga yang membantuku merubah pandanganku untuk memilih jurusan bisnis bukannya dance .K-kau juga tulus menjadi tutorku bukan karena uang yang diberikan Ayahku ,K-kau juga''Aku lihat matanya mulai berair. aku tidak tega dan sudah tidak ingin mendengar lagi ucapan tak masuk akal Sehun.

'SEHUN CUKUP!Sehun-ah kau tahu kalau aku sudah menyukai pria lain diluar sana kan ? Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih menunggunya ?ucapku cepat lalu segera berdiri .

''Tapi pria itu telah meninggalkanmu noona ,kenapa kau masih terus menunggunya . Bahkan tidak ada sms,telefon,email apapun darinya noona . Bagaimana jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih diluar sana ? Jangan menunggu untuk pria yang belum pasti akan memiikimu ?''

''Jaga perkataanmu OH SEHUN!'' aku terbawa emosi ,hatiku mencelos mendengar perkataannya yang menyinggung tentang kisah cintaku . Ia memang sudah tahu aku menyukai pria yang menjadi masa laluku. Aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan namanya tapi kami cukup dekat sehingga aku menceritakan kisah cintaku padanya.

''Setelah kelulusanku aku akan pindah ke Korea,''nadanya sedikit bergetar. Aku terkejut aku pikir ia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di . Beijing sedikit perasaan tidak rela di hatiku ketika mendengarnya.''Aku ingin memberi tahu perasaanku padamu sebelum aku meninggalkan Beijing''.Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun,mulutku terasa kelu.

''Jika kita bertemu lagi ... berjanjilah padaku untuk melupakan hari kau belum menemuinya-orang yang kau sukai -ijinkan aku untuk masuk kedalam hatimu,''kulihat Sehun menjambak rambutnya ''AAAAHHHHHHH,'' ia berteriak kesal terkejut dan sedikit takut melihat tindakk tanduk Sehun yang beum pernah kulihat.

''Mungkin sekarang kau belum bisa hanya berpikir aku sebagai adikmu yang perlu kau jaga tapi aku benar- benar menyukaimu akan buktikan bawa aku bisa memilikimu.''ujar Sehun bergegas meninggalkanku sendirian adalah kata-kata terakhir Sehun padaku di pergi ke Korea tanpa ada kabar,ia juga tak pernah menemuiku ,sms,E-mail juga tidak kami benar-benar itu adalah hari terburuk ku .Aku menangis di bangku coffe shop bibi dengan tatapan mata orang orang yang melihatku seolah aku ini tidak waras karena menangis kencang di sore hari.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Kenapa atmosfer disekelilingku tiba- tiba berubah ? . Sial, sepertinya aku salah berbicara . Wanita yang masih berada dihatiku sampai sekarang tepat berada dihadapanku dan aku tidak menyangka jika hari pertama kami bertemu kami sudah menyinggung topik yang sangat sensitif seperti memutar kedua bola mataku ke sekeliling kafe yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi dan makan siang telah berakhir sehingga mereka pasti kembali ke kantor masing - masing.

''Jadi,bagaimana kabarmu noona?''.Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang seperti es ini ?

''Well seperti yang kau lihat sekarang,aku baik Sehun-ah.''Pandangan mataku tertuju pada bibir semakin cantik dan entah kenapa hatiku terasa menghangat mendengar suara halus keluar dari bibirnya.

''Apa kau bekerja di Oh Cooperation ?'' ujarku memastikan. 3 bulan kebelakang aku belum mengunjungi kantor ayahku karena tugas skripsi kuliah yang menyita waktu tenaga .Mungkin dia pegawai baru dari perushaan cabang ?Entahlah aku hanya menerka-nerka di dalam hati

''Ya aku pegawai baru, 2 bulan yang lalu aku sampai di negeri ini'' ia tersenyum .

Aku terkejut aku harus setuju dengan pepatah yang berbunyi jika dunia itu sempit . Aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu denganya sekarang. takdir sedang bermain-main denganku rupanya. Dari sekian banyak perusahaan kenapa harus kantor ayahku sendiri tempat ia mendapatkan pekerjaan .

''Pantas saja aku belum pernah meliatmu disana ?Apa kau pegawai magang?''aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

''Mwo pegawai magang ? Aku direkrut perusahaan Oh Cooperation untuk menjadi design interior disana Tuan –Oh- yang -terhormat bukannya pegawai magang?,sepertinya dia agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku dilihat dari nada Tuan Oh yang terhormat .Tegas dan penuh penekanan.

''Eer... entahlah kau tidak terlihat sehebat itu...Benarkah aku harus percaya padamu? ''ujarku acuh. ia menyernyitkan dahi tanda tak suka dengan perkataanku yang sepertinya menyinggungnya.

''Apa kau bilang? YAKKK OH SEHUN tarik kembali perkataanmu. Kau tau banyak pria diluar sana yang mengejarku karena sekarang aku sudah sukses.'' ia membuang muka dihadapanku.

''Ciih percaya diri sekali kau nona XI LU- HAN,alih-alih seperti seorang yang sukses kau bahkan terlihat seperti karyawan mukamu yang seperti itu apa orang akan percaya usiamu sudah 24 terlihat seperti anak usia 17 tahun menyasar di perusahaan Oh. Pria yang menunggumu hanyalah anak SMA ingusan ''

Ia mencubit keras pinggangku.''A-aah , AAAAAAAAHH sakit noona.''Gila cubitannya keras terasa sekali. Bahkan lebih perih daripada tersiram air panas sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan cubitan di pinggangku.

''Baru bertemu hari ini kau sudah membuat kesan pertama kita menjadi buruk.''Gerutuku kesal

"Lagipula posisi apa yang mungkin kau dapat di perusahaan ini ?ahh aku tau kau anak magang kan ?

Aku menyeringai " Bagaimana kalau jawabannya iya ? kau akan memberiku selamat ? "

,"Tentu , aku kan dari dulu selalu mendukungmu " ,

" Jawabannya adalah IYA nona XI " jawabku lantang ,

"Apa ? ahahahahha haha- ," Cukup noona ! Kau bilang akan memberiku selamat tapi malah menertawakanku " aku sengaja berucap demikian untuk membuatku terlihat imut "ya aku memang anak mangang ! tapi aku dibawah pengawasan presiden direktur disini !

''Aishhh ! Berhentilah berbohong anak nakal ! ''ia mencubit pipiku "memangnya ,Apa kemungkinan yang membuat kau dapat berhubunganmu dengan Presdir disini ? tanya luhan bingung padaku.

" Aku adalah anaknya ."ujarku.

DEG... jantung Luhan seakan ingin keluar . Ia melotot . K-kau bagaimana bisa ?''

''Terkejut noonaa ?''

''Jadi ayahmu pemilik perusahaan ini ?''ucapnya terkejut

Aku memutar bola mataku itu sangat tidak ia hanya tau jika aku anak konglomerat tanpa tau asal usul keluargaku disamping memang aku tak berniat untuk memberitahunya juga.

''apa harus tidak liahat tadi calon pemegang saham berdiri kita bertemu di lift ?''

''Benar juga, Sehun-ah maafkan aku Sehun-ah,maafkan aku karena tadi mencubitmumu,Kau tau tadi cuma bercanda kan ?Jangan menggangapnya serius ya? .''Mukanya begitu memelas dengan tangan menyatu di depan dada memohon maaf. Kenapa dia juga harus mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya sih ? Akutidak tahan melihatnya .Sepertinya dia akan berpikir aku akan memecatnya karena mencubit sekali , mana mungkin aku adalah orang yang profesional ini juga bukan di kantor kan ?Tapi mengerjainya sedikit juga bukan masalah ? seringaian mulau keluar dari bibirku.

''Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Maksudku pria yang kau cari ?''

''Belum aku belum menemukannya,''sanggahnya dia masih takut denganku

''Baiklah kita bisa atur,'' aku meninggalkannya yang sepertinya belum mengerti maksud perkataanku.

TBC

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2 . Oh ya jangan lupa review ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Reject**

Kupercepat langkahku untuk menghilang dari hadapannya. Aku hanya ingin memancingnya untuk menuruti keinginanku. '' Apa yang kau inginkan Oh Sehun ?'' teriakan suara wanita terdengar dari arah belakang . Aku yakin itu suaranya. Kena kau Xi Luhan.

Aku menoleh dan mendekat ke arahnya . Sekarang kami berada di tengha-tengah jalan . Hilir mudik orang berlalu lalang sudah kuabaikan sedari tadi . '' Kau punya waktu minggu ini ?''

Ia menautkan alisnya '' Kau mengajakku berkencan,''ia membuang napasnya.

''Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapnya apa,'' jawabku acuh .

''Kau gila. Aku sibuk minggu ini.''

'' A-aah sepertinya cubitannya tadi keras sekali . Punggungku sepertinya terluka .Aku harus melaporkannya pada-,'' Lalu aku mulai berlari

'' Araseo –A-arassoe .Aku akan menerima ajakanmu,'' ujarnya final sambil berteriak.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Sialan kau Oh Sehun . Aku mengacak rambutku kesal . Sekarang harus bagaimana ? Aku mengambil minum dari galon air yang sudah disediakan dikantor. Tak terhitung berapa gelas yang sudah kuminum. Aku terlalu stress. Demi Tuhan aku belum mau berkencan dengan siapapun itu.

''Luhan ssi ? Gwenchana ? Itu gelas keempat yang kau minum . Kau tidak sedang dehidrasi kan .?''

''A-aah tentu tidak sohyun ssi , aku hanya kehausan saja lagipula udaranya panas membuatku gerah.'' Dia Jung Soohyun. wanita yang menjadi rekan kerjaku di Oh Cooperation. Baru 30 menit yang lalu aku sampai di kantor ini . '' Oh ya apa ketua divisi kita telah memberi jadwal kapan kita akan mengecheck furniture yang akan kita pesan ?''

''Ne,Jadwalnya besok siang Luhan sii''.

''Arraseo, Gomawo Sohyun ssi,''.Yah beginilah kesibukanku sebagai design interior . Aku harus berkutat di depan komputer untuk membuat rancangan – rancangan design . Aku sudah membuat 3 rancangan design untuk hotel yang akan dibangun di Gangnam . Design ini akan digunakan untuk pembangunan baru yang rencananya akan diserahkan sebentar lagi . Aku tentu dibantu dengan soohyun dan kepala divisi . Aku masih bingung untuk memilih satu dari antara ketiganya . Semuanya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk dibuat ditambah konsep perusahaan yang menyukai simple tapi elegant . Aku harus sejalan kan dengan konsepnya ?Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah karena ketiga designku belum sempurna. Okey aku ini orang yang mudah jenuh , aku akan membuat design baru walaupun aku belum menyelesaikan yang pertama , jadi dari ketiganya mungkin hanya 60% kerja keras yang kucurahkan pada design2 ini .

''Luhan ssi wakil presiden direktur yang baru ingin kau menemuinya . Wakil direktur bilang ingin melihat rancangan design hotel yang akan segera dibangun di Gangnam .''ujar kepala divisi yang baru datang entah dari mana.

''Ah baiklah . Saya akan segera menemuinya,''. Luhan tenang saja Ok ? Semua akan baik baik saja. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang . di depan pintu wakil direktur . Ya walaupun dia hanya sementara menjabat wakil direktur aku yakin proyek pembangunan hotel Gangnam menjadi tanggung jawabnya . Kubuka pintu perlahan , Seseorang duduk membelakangi mejanya. Tak dapat kutangkap jelas wajahnya .

''Permisi sajangnim , sepertinya anda memanggil saya,''ucapku hormat sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Dia memutar badannya , aku bisa lihat dari postur tubuhnya .Kutaksir usianya 20 tahun.''Kau sudah disini ?''

SEHUN bagaimana bisa ? apa dia wakil direktur sementara yang disebut kepala divisi ?''S-sehun ? Kau menjadi wakil direktur ?,''ujarku tak yakin

''Well .Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang . Tak perlu begitu terkejut nona Xi . Oh ya , mana berkas yang kuminta?''

Rasanya aneh jika disini aku dan sehun berada pada posisi atasan dan bawahan . Baiklah , tidak usah buat ini menjadi lama lagi.''Ini berkas yang kau minta se- ah maksudku Sajangnim ,''

"tsch ! Tak perlu segugup itu nona , kalau hanya ada kita berdua diruangan ini panggil saja aku Sehun " Aku menganggukan kepala

Ia menerima dan melihat 3 berkas yang ku bawa . Mata tajamnya memperhatikan satu per satu hasil designku .Keheningan meliputi kami . Mata tajamnya terfokus dengan kertas kertas design ku , dengan cermat dan teliti seolah ia tahu dimana letak kesalahanku . Jika begini rasanya aku seperti mahasiswa yang siap mendapat omelan dari dosennya. Beberapa menit sudaah berlalu dan ia masih berkutat pada kertas putih itu , entah mengapa kepercayaan diriku menjadi pupus jika melihatnya seperti ini .

Tiba - tiba dia menyerahkan berkas yang beberapa saat yag lalu berada di tangan nya . Matanya mengisyaratkan aku-sudah –selesai-membacanya . aku sudah tak mengerti lagi . Mungkin dia kecewa akan hasil karyaku . Keheningan masih menyeliuti kami . Kepercayaan diriku sudah musnah seutuhnya, aku berjalan meninggalkannya .

''Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar nona xi ?'' suara berat keluar dari mulutnya.

''Bukankah anda sudah selesai berurusan denganku,''ujarku sinis.

''Tapi tidak ada perintah dariku yang menyuruhmu keluar kan ?''

Bisa gila aku punya atasan yang seperti ini ?''Baiklah,maafkan saya wakil direktur,''aku membungkuk hormat.

''Aku menyukai design yang kedua, gayanya paling cocok untuk hotel di Gangnam .Yang Kedua terlihat simple dan elegant . Tapi juga mewah .Persaingan hotel sedang memarak saat ini,hotel salah satu keuntungan terbesar yang dapat diperoleh dari sebuah perusahaan. Bisnis itu seperti tipuan mata,jika masyaraat menyukainya maka keuntungan yang kita dapatkan akan lebih banyak . Rasa tertarik masyarakat bisa kita dapatkan dari interior ataupun gaya sebuah bangunan . Pastikan buat designnya yang semurna''tambahnya.

''Baiklah,saya mengerti wakil direktur,'' . Jadi begini cara pandangnya terhadap bisnis, dia pintar dan licik. Aku tidak meragukannya.

''Panggil Sehun saja jika berdua denganku,''

''Kalau begitu akan aku matangkan design yang ini serta mulai memilih furniture yang lain . Aku permisi,''aku membungkukan badanku.

''Jangan lupa minggu ini . Aku akan menjemputmu pukul sepuluh pagi .''

''Tidak ada alasan penolakan. '' aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

SKIP

Minggu pagi ..

Kring..kring..kring..kring, jam beker itu berhenti berdering setelah tangan wanita disampingnya dengan malas menyentuh salah satu tombol benda itu . '' Haish ! Badanku lelah semua ! Hwaaaaaaa Eommaaaaa" rengek wanita itu .

Luhan pov

" Jam berapa sih sekarang ?" " HAH! APA-APAan ini , Aku harus bergegas ! Kulihat jam baker dan ternyata sudah pukul 9.30 ,'' mati saja kau Luhan "

Sekarang aku harus mandi dengan terburu-buru ,'' Aishh! Merepotkan sekali sih coba saja kalau aku tidak telat bangun pasti semuanya tidak akan serunyam ini, andai saja kemarin malam aku tidak begadang ,andai saja aku tidak nontonin drama semalaman suntuk,andai saja,andai saja '' aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan lemari dan berhadapan dengan baju baju yang berjejer rapih , sedari tadi aku hanya memandangi baju-baju ini , tidak ada satu dari mereka yang menggigit satu keiasaan lama ketika cemas " Aishh Xi Luhan ! Apa yang membuatmu picky begini sih ! Inikan hanya jalan bersama OH SEHUN '' aku memukul kepala ku . " Baiklah pilihlah warna warna cerah saja "

Aku sedang berdiri di depan kaca sekarang , aku melihat penampilanku " Apa aku terlihat seperti ahjuma saat ini ?" ," Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mengira aku adalah ahjuma tua yang mengencani bocah di awal umur 20an?'' , " oh tidak-tidak , aku tidak akan memakai yang ini.

Pandanganku tertuju pada dress selutut bewarna putih,dengan renda – renda dibagian lengannya . ''Persetan , aku pakai yang ini saja.'' . Aku segera mencocokannya dengan sneakers bewarna putih.

Baju sudah,sepatu sudah,tinggal makeup dan rambut . Kulirik jamku sekali lagi . Aduh bagaimana ini tinggal 10 menit -buru ku pakai make up seadanya.

Ting Tong. Sial itu pasti Oh Sehun . Kuraih tasku dan kubiarkan rambutku tergurai. Mau bagaimana lagi tidak ada waktu untuk berbenah rambut.

Author pov

Seorang pria bernama lengkap Oh Sehun sedang menunggu sesorang di depan rumah . Hari ini ia berpakaian casual dengan spatu sneakers,celana jeans bewarna biru, dan kaos oblong bewarna putih . Daritadi ia menunggu di depan mobil Lamborghini LP770 Limited melirik jamnya . Sudah pukul 10 pagi . Segera ia memencet bel pintu seseorang

TING TONG TING TONG

''Kau sudah datang,?'' sapa seorang wanita bernama Xi Luhan dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karena terburu-buru membuka pintu untuk tamunya.

''Aku bahkan sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu sejak satu jam yang lalu''

''Mwo ? Apa aku kesiangan ?''

''Tidak, aku sengaja datang lebih awal,''

''ah begitu, Kalau begitu kau mau masuk terlebih dahulu apa langsung jalan saja ?''

''Langsung jalan saja,''Sehun melirik penamilan Luhan sejenak.''Kau err terlihat cantik noona,''

''Apa aku salah dengar ? Kau memujiku ?''

''Lupakan,'' Sehun langsung melenggang pergi menuju mobil Lamborgininya . Sedangkan Luhan terkikik geli melihat tingkah lucu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Oh sejak kapan Sehun belajar menjadi pria romantis seperti ini ? batin Luhan.

''Kita mau kemana Hun-ah ?''

''Ikuti saja aku, karena ini rahasia .''

SKIP

Sesampainya di tempat . Luhan gadis itu menatap sekelilingnya bingung . Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan jalanan dan tempat di Korea 2 bulan ia menetap disini.

''Ini dimana?,'' ujar Luhan bingung kepada Sehun

''Cheonggyechon Stream,'' ujar Sehun

'' Aku belum pernah mendengarnya,''ujar Luhan

''Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kemari , ini salah satu tempat terbaik di Korea,''. Sambil mendengar penuturan Sehun, Luhan melihat pasangan-pasangan muda berlalu lalang disini .Dilihat-lihat senyuman mereka benar-benar lepas . Ada perasaan iri di dalam hatinya , mengingat ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Disini juga banyak anak- anak juga yang bermain disini . Menggemaskan batinya. Pasti tempat ini terkenal sekali.

''Kemarilah , aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu.''ujar Sehun pada Luhan. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

Sekarang mereka berada dipinggir jalan sebelah kanan sungai , terdapat sungai di tengah – tengah nya. Jika dilihat-lihat sungai ini mirip Sungai Seine di Paris . Airnya hijau kebiruan dan terdapat karya seni seperti patung,taman,jembatan serta air mancur disekelilingnya .

''tempatnya cantik,''Luhan mulai membuka suaranya

''Aku tahu, aku juga sangat menyukainya.'' Sehun tersenyum . Senyuman yang jarang sekali terlihat.

''Apa kau pernah membawa orang spesial datang bersamamu kesini ?''ujar Luhan penasaran.

'Haishh .Tentu saja pernah''ujarnya acuh.

Otot mata Luhan sedikit menegang . Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela menggerogoti hatinya. Apakah ucapan cinta Sehun padanya di Beijing hanyalah kebohongan ? Dia tahu bukan salah Sehun jika ia menyukai gadis lain setelah meninggalkan. Penasarannya membuncah seketika akan siapa sebenarnya orang itu ?

'' Siapa orang itu ?'' ujar Luhan penuh selidik

Sehun menatap aneh pada pertanyaan Luhan . Apa maksudnya ia bertanya siapa orang itu . Oh apa Luhan cemburu pada '' orang spesial itu''. Jika dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin juga Luhan cemburu padanya.

''Seorang wanita yang paling cantik didunia ,''

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Sehun. '' Kekasihmu ?''ucapnya selidik

''Ra-ha-sia,'' ucap Sehun . Luhan sepertinya terpancing dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri,

''Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin tahu,''u jar Luhan, ada sedikit rasa gengsi dibenaknya

''Kau yang ingin lupa beberapa detik yang lalu pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutmu ?. Jangan membantahnya nona Xi ,''ujar Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun kesal . Ia merasa dirinya sungguh bodoh .Apa yang kau pikirkan XI LUHAN ? apa kau cemburu ? batinnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang sepertinya belum mengerti . Dasar pria begitu saja tidak peka .

''Noona , kau mau kemana ? Yakk noona tunggu aku.''Dia kenapa sih batin Sehun bingung

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kesal . Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalanan . Bagaimaana bisa Sehun mengajaknya ke tempt seperti ini jika dia sudah punya kekasih . Apa dia pikir aku mau jadi selingkuhannya eoh ? Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah gang buntu.

'' Tunggu dimana aku , ia menoleh kebelakang dan Sehun sudah tidak berada dibelakangnya ?'' Luhan memukul kepalanya . Bodoh sekali kau Xi luhan . Sekarang bagaimana ini ?''Aah ottokhe ?''

''Hai nona , manis sekali wajahmu . Apa kau ingin bermain dengan kami ? '' . Ada 3 orang pria besar dengan tato diseluruh tubuhnya .Pimpinan mereka yang berada di baris paling depan mendekati Luhan . Luhan memundurkan kakinya perlahan .

''Si- si-apa kau ?,''ujar Luhan . Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

''Tenanglah kami bukan orang jahat nona . Asalkan kau menuruti semua keinginan kami .''ujarnya memegang dagu Luhan.''Kau manis sekali rupanya,''

''SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU . SEHUN- AH TOLONG – SIAPAPUN ITU TOLONG AKU – Mpphhhhhhh '' tangan pria itu membekap mulut Luhan . Sial aku tidak bisa bernapas .''Jangan berisik nona . Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga .Kau membuat telinga kami ingin pecah.'

Luhan menatap nyalang pada ketiga preman berbadan besar ituu . Keringat di wajahnya mulai bercucuran . Apakah aku akan mati sekarang ? Air mata mulai meluncur dari pipinya.''MPppppphh'' hanya itu kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

''Hai nona manis , mengapa kau menangis HAH ? Kau pikir akan ada yang mendengar tangisanmu itu ? Kau berteriak minta tolongpun tidak akan ada yang dengar . Dasar bodoh .''

Luhan mulai memikirkan akal . Ia meninju kaki i si pemimpin preman itu . '' Aaaaaah sial, kakiku. '' ucapan si pemimpin .Luhan mencoba untuk kabur tapi Haaaaap salah satu anak buah pria itu menarik tangannya dan menyekapnya dari arah belakang.''Terlambat nona , kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari kami . ''

''Jangan membuat kami geram ,'' salah satu anak buah itu menyahuti.

Luhan hanya terdiam. 'Sehun kumohon bantu aku sekarang'doanya dalam hati .

''Karena kau telah membuat keadaan semakin sulit , bersiaplah menerima hukumannya,;'' ucap si pemimpin preman itu . Tangannya ia layangkan diudara untuk menampar pipi Luhan.

''Berhenti disana sekarang juga atau aku akan membunuh kalian semua ,'' ucap pria berkulit seputih susu . Itu dia , Sehun datang . Syukurlah ujar Luhan dalam hati.

''AAH , dasar kecoak kecil tak berguna . Kenapa selalu ada saja penggangu sih ? '' ucap si pemimpin pada Sehun yang kesal . '' Cepat urus dia,'' perintahnya pada anak buahnya . Si pemimpin mengambil alih Luhan ketangannya . Pisau masih bertengger cantik di leher luhan. persaingan sengit mulai terjadi . Sehun memukul 2 preman itu gencar- gencaran. 1 dari mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan . Saat ia hendak melawan anak buah satunya lagi , perutnya tertendang dan terlempar. Tapi pertarungan belum berakhitr. Ia bangkit da memukul anak buah preman itu di bagian lehernya . Ilmu tae kwon do nya berhasil melumpuhkan kedua preman berbdan besar itu .Ia hendak memukul pimpinan preman tersebut dan suara terdengar '' Mundur atau dia akan terbunuh,''preman itu mengeratkan pisau di leher Luhan.

Pisau masih setia berada di leher Luhan . Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun dengan tatapan pukul saja pria ini . Sehun masih diam ditempatnya . Ia tidak yakin dengan tindakannnya , apakah tepat atau tidak . Jika luhan berada pada kondisi berbahaya maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerah .Aduan mata antara Sehun dan preman itu membuat Luhan memikirkan cara cara lain . Ia mengigit lengan pimpinan itu untuk membuyarkan fokus pimpinan preman tersebut. Sehun segera menyerang preman itu dengan brutal . Aksi adu tinju terjadi dihadapan Luhan sekarang .

Dilihat Sehun mulai kelelahan karena pimpnan itu pandai berkelahi . Mukanya tertinju dan darah segar mengalir dimulutnya . Ia segera menyekal kaki pria itu dan menjungkir balikannya . Pimpinan preman itu telah dilumpuhkan olehnya.

''Kau tak apa ,'' ujar Luhan menghampiri Sehun secepatnya .

''Aku yang harusnya bertanya . kau tak apa ? Pria tadi tak melakukan apapun padamu kan ?''nadanya terlihat khawatir.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalnya pelan . Ia merasa khawatir pada keadaan Sehun yang nampak berantakan . Matanya mulai memanas. '' Sst , jangan menangis noona,'' Sehun memeluk Luhan erat . Memberi sedikit ketenangan untuk wanita itu .

''Aku takut ketika melihatmu terluka,'' isakan keluar dari bibir Luhan begitu saja. Entahlah perasaan Luhan seperti ingin mati melihat pria dihadapannya mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

''Sudah tidak apa- apa , tidak usah cemas ok ,''ujar Sehun masih memeluknya . Bau maskulin Sehun menyeruak disekitar penciuman Luhan. Rasanya begitu hangat berada dipelukan Sehun , hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama .

Sehun melepaskan sedikit perasaan tidak rela dihati Luhan '' Ayo kita pergi sekarang,''Sehun mengulurkan tangannya .''Ehmm''hanya itu balasan Luhan . Ia masih shock dengan kejadian tadi .

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di apotek mini . Tangan Luhan dengan jeli membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di wajah Sehun . ''Aku minta maaf Sehun, gara gara aku mukamu jadi seperti ini,''

''Tidak apa noona . Berjanjilah jangan menghilang mendadak seperti tadi lagi . Itu membuatku panik setengah mati . Bagaimana jika aku tak menemukanmu ?,''

''Ehmm,''jawab Luhan . Ia merenungi kesalahannya sendiri. Beberapa saat ia mengingat alasan nya meninggalkan Sehun tadi .Pegangan kapas dan balutan alkohol yang bertengger diwajah Sehun tiba-tiba menurun.

''Wae ?,'' ucap Sehun bingung.

''kau seharusnya tidak berjalan dengan wanita lain jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih Oh Sehun . Bagaimana jika kekasimu cemburu padaku eoh ? Lalu dia menampar pipiku ? Kau mau tanggung jawab ?''

''Kau bicara apa sih noona ? Kekasih ? Kekasih siapa ?''ucap Sehun tidak mengerti.

''Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti , kau tadi bilang kau pernah membawa wanita spesial dan sangat cantik itu datang kesini kah . Aku tau dia kekasihmu , jadi jika dia bertanya padaku jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjawab kau yang mengajakku pergi, bukan aku yang menggodamu . Arraseo ?'' Luhan sedikit melotot pada Sehun .

Jadi ini alasan dia marah padaku batin Sehun . '' Jika wanita itu marah padamu maka aku akan bertanggung jawab karena dia eommaku ''ujar Sehun lantang . Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

Krik krik krik

''M-mwo eommamu kau bilang ?'' Luhan terlihat malu sekali . Dia menyembunyikan wajahnnya dibalik tangannya. Wajahnya persis seperti tomat sekarang .Ia menjitak kepala Sehun setelahnya.

''Aaah , yakk noona kau tak lihat wajahku penuh lebam . Kenapa kau menjitak jidatku .Ini aset berharga tau, sudah cukup preman tadi merusak wajah tampanku ,''ujarnya kekanakan.

''Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku ?''

''Siapa sih yang mengerjaimu ? kau yang salah paham aku lagi yang disalahkan,'' bantah Sehun tak terima.

Benar juga ini bukanlah kesalahan Sehun jika dipikir .''Baiklah maafkan aku ya,''.Luhan memeluk Sehun sesaat , entah angin darimana ia melakukannya . Ia merasa senang sekali . Jadi Sehun belum mempunyai pacar , ada perasaan lega dihatinya . Badan Sehun sangat enak dipeluk,. Irama detak jantung Sehun sangat teratur berbeda dengannya yang DEG DEG an sekarang .. Lalu ia sadar . Sehun meliriknya bingung

''Noona kau tadi memelukku?''ujar Sehun tak percaya.

''A-ani itu hanya permintaan maaf jangan berpikir macam-macam''.Bodoh kau Xi Luhan untuk apa berkata jangan berpikir macam macam . Bukankah itu memperjelas keadaan . Apa kau mulai menyukainya ?

'' Kau yakin ? Ini bukan akal-akalanmu untuk memelukku bukan ?'' . Dalam hati Sehun sangat senang mendapat pelukan Luhan .

''A-ani tentu saja bukan . Kenapa aku harus memelukmu ,'' Luhan terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya .

''Baiklah anggap aku mempercayai perkataan mu . Oh ya , Noona hari sudah gelap . Sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan sinar laser disini . Kau mau melihatnya

''Baiklah , aku mau'

.

Hi Guys aku kembali! Aku cuman pingin bilang nulis ff itu susah dan butuh perjuangan , aku seneng banget kalo ada yang nge-review . Review buat aku tuh masukan yang berharga banget , mungkin dengan masukan masukan dari kalian aku lebih bisa nulis ff ini dengan lebih baik

Akhir kata : Terimakasih udah berpartisipasi membaca ff aku


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

REJECT

Oh Cooperation

Hari ini suasana Oh Cooperation disibukkan oleh lalu-lalang pegawai kebersihan di kantor ini . Mereka sibuk membersihkan ruangan rapat yang akan digunakkan pada pukul 9 pagi nanti . Mulai dari lantai,meja, serta kaca disulap menjadi mengkilat dan tak ada debu sama sekali .Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang sibuk karena perusahaan Galaxy Group akan datang untuk membahas pembangunan proyek Hotel di Gangnam .

'' Luhan-ah apa kau tau kenapa hari ini karyawan OB sibuk seperti ini ?,''ucap Sohyun pada Luhan . Sepertinya mereka mulai akrab karena menghilangkan embel-embelan ''ssi'' di akhir kalimat .

''ehm , hari ini Oh Corp dan Galaxy corp akan membahas proyek pembangunan hotel di Gangnam . Ya semacam Joint-ventur antara dua perusahaan . Yang kudengar dananya sangat besar . Hari ini CEO Galaxy Group yang akan datang ''bisik Luhan pada Sohyun .

''jinjaa ?Wah senang sekali . Ehm Luhan apakah kau tahu jika CEO Galaxy Group sangat tampan . ia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seorang CEO tetapi lebih mirip model papan atas yang membintangi brand ambassador di banyak perusahaan,''

''Benarkah , kalau gitu aku akan mendekatinya,'' ujar Luhan bercanda

''Kalau begitu wakil direktur Oh akan jadi sasaranku , dia bahkan tidak kalah tampan dengan CEO Galaxy Group,''

Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu di hatiku . Kenapa rasanya sangat susah membiarkan Sehun didekati wanita lain sedangkan hatiku masih menunggu pria lain. '' Yakk , mana bisa seperti itu . tidak- tidak kau tidak boleh mendekatinya .''

Sohyun mengerutkan alisnya , '' waeyo , kenapa tidak boleh ? Apa kau juga menyukainya?''

''Aishh! Kau ini , kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangku ,'' Suara luhan meninggi .

Soohyun melihat Luhan meninggalkannya, ia menjadi tidak enak terhadap ucapannya barusan " Kenapa sih dia ? Ditanya seperti itu saja marah ?huh!"

.

.

.

''Luhan-ssi hari ini kau akan ikut mendampingi wakil direktur rapat pukul 9 nanti'' ujar kepala divisi padaku

''waeyo , apa Kepala Divisi tidak akan ikut ? ucapku bingung.

''Tidak Luhan-ssi , aku ada urusan dengan Perusahaan Furniture di Sokcho . Lagipula kau kan yang bertanggung jawab dengan interior design pembangunan Hotel Gangnam , aku percaya padamu,''Kepala divisi mengelus pundak Luhan sesaat , setelahnya mengambil tas dan berlenggang pergi.

Oh ya harus kujelaskan terlebih dahulu , rapat ini adalah penentu hidup mati antar perusahaan Galaxy dan Oh corp . Karena ini proyek pembangunan hotel maka keuntungan yang diraih akan sangat besar jika berhasil dan tentunya proyek ini juga harus berjalan lancar . Tapi , jika salah satu pihak tidak menyetujui melakukan kerjasama maka semuanya akan ber-ak-hir . Kau tau jika kata ber-ak-hir mempunyai dua arti lain bukan ? bisa baik ataupun buruk dan dalam masalah ini , jika salah satu pihak tidak menyetujuinya maka kedua perusahaan akan mengalami rugi yang besar . Aku mulai kembali mempelajari proposal interior design yang sudah kumatangkan semalaman suntuk

.

.

.

Di ruang rapat , oh perutku terasa melilit . Aku rasa aku bisa mati karena aku memiliki firasat buruk hari ini , tapi entahlah , aku berusaha untuk menghadapinya .Kulihat Sehun berada disampingku saat ini , ia menggantikan Ayahnya yang masih berada di Jepang.

Sehun melirikku sesaat ''Kau sakit, kau terlihat pucat,''

''Anieyo, aku baik-baik saja ''sanggahku cepat pada Sehun . Ia memfokuskan matanya kembali pada rancangan design yang sudah kubuat .

Ruangan rapat sangat hening saat ini . Semua yang berada disini memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan mereka. Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah, suara derapan langkah terdengar dari arah pintu coklat di ruang utama . Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Seorang lelaki tinggi bak model berdiri paling depan diikuti pegawainya . Itu dia, itu pasti Ceo Galaxy Group.

Sehun berdiri membuatku terpaksa mengikutinya membungkukan badan pada CEO Galaxy Group . keduanya bersalaman dan berpelukan.

''Selamat datang hyung ! Ku harap rapat kali ini akan membawa kita pada kerja sama yang baik ,''

'' Kalau begitu mari kita mulai ! Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat presentasi proyek ini secara keseluruhan "

Author pov

Mereka semua kembali duduk , acara meting pun dimulai .Setelah pembukaan ,Sehun langsung memencet bel yang berada dimejanya mempersilahkan luhan beserta tim nya masuk keruangan dan memulai presentasinya . Pintu pun terbuka dan muncul lah seorang gadis cantik membawa berkas ditangannya . Ia membungkukan kepala pada Sehun dan CEO Galaxy Group.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa CEO Galaxy Group . Aku membulatkan kedua rasanya ingin keluar dari dadaku . Lelaki itu kembali , lelaki yang sudah kutunggu selama 10 tahun . Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa kukeluarkan sekarang , bahkan seluruh badanku terasa dingin . Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti kami disini . Ini terlalu mendadak .Aku bingung harus berkata apa padanya .Berjuta-juta pertanyaan yang telah kusimpan untuk kutanyakan padanya selama ini menjadi sulit kukatakan seperti apakah kau baik? Kemana saja kau selama ini ? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? Apa kau melupakanku ?Dimana sekarang kau tinggal ? Kapan kau ke Korea . Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku dan aku tak bisa mengatakan padanya karena kita bukan berada di posisi teman lama melainkan atasan dan bawahan.

Dia berdiri di depanku . Mata kami saling memandang untuk beberapa saat . Dia menautkan alisnya kemudan menyentuh tanganku''Lu-han ? Apakah kau Luhan ? ''

''Apakah kau mengingatku ?'' ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya menyelubungi hatiku . Kenapa dia harus bertanya jika dia masih mengingatku .Kemana saja dia dari kemarin . Sungguh aku sangat membencinya .Kemudian dia memelukku dihadapan staff dan karyawan . Membuat kami menjadi sorortan dan bahan gosip disini , Aku hanya terdiam dan tak membalas pelukannya .

''Ek-hem , '' seseorang menyeruput moment kami .Sehun menatapku dengan pandangan sinisnya . Tatapan yang sungguh mengerikan seolah-olah akan membunuhku . Kris segera melepaskan pelukannya dariku .

''Maafkan aku ,'' ujarku pada Sehun. ''Dilarang bermesraan di kantor,''ujarnya dingin.

''Yak kau apa-apaan sih , kami hanya melepas rindu setelah lama tak bertemu ,''ujar Kris pada Sehun .''

''Sebaiknya kita segera memulai rapat ,'' ujar Sehun dengan nada penuh penegasan di hadapan seluruh karyawan dan staff disini . Aku duduk disebelahnya . Ku tolehkan kepalaku padanya, ia hanya mengabaikan tatapanku . Suasana rapat terlalu tegang sekarang . Sehun terus mengabaikanku sedari tadi . . Entah apa alasannya ? dari tadi tatapannya hanya terfokus pada layar proyektor . Jika aku tanya dia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban singkat . Daritadi Sehun dan Kris terus berdiskusi tentang perjanjian bisnis yang aku tak terlalu mengerti . Karena sejara jelas aku buka jurusan managemen bisnis. Yang dapat kutangkap dari pembicaraan mereka hanyalah masalah fluktuasi saham dan proyek tender besar . Selebihnya aku tak tau dan mereka membicarakan proyek pembangun hotel

Kini giliranku menjelaskan rancangan design interiorku pada Kris . Sial , aku gugup sekali berada diantara Sehun yang sedari tadi mendiamiku dan Kris yang setelah 10 tahun baru menampakkan batang hidungnya .

''Jadi , ehm seperti ini . Saya membuat rancangan dengan dominasi warna Gold dan White untuk menyesuaikan konsep berkelas dan elegant . Untuk pemasokan furniture saya telah bernegosiasi dengan banyak perusahaan . Mereka akan memberi pengurangan harga jika pesanan yang dipesan melebihi jumlah yang mereka tetapkan . Ini anda bisa melihat daftaryang sudah saya buat ''ucaku sopan pada Kris.

''Apa kau yang merancangnya ?,''tanya Kris padaku

''Ne , saya yang meranjangnya ,penambahan motif ukiran pada kayu sengaja dibuat untuk mendapatkan nilai estetikanya,''

''Kau sangat pintar Luhan-ah , rancanganmu sudah bagus . kau yang merancngnya? ''ucap Kris padaku .

''Terimakasih atas pujian nya, '' Aku membungkuk hormat . Apa dia merayuku ?

''kalau dia tidak pintar, aku tak mungkin memperkerjakannya,'' ujar Sehun dingin pada Kris.

''ahahanaha , tentu saja . Kau terlihat tegang mate,''ujar Kris pada Sehun . Sepertinya mereka saling kenal. Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Berjuta juta pertanyaan muncul di otakku.

''Apa rapat sudah selesai ? , tanya Sehun

''Yah,tentu saja . Tidak ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan,'' Kris segera bangkit dan menyalami Sehun . Aku dan Sehun hendak pergi namun sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengangku,''Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar Luhan-ah,'' Sial . Badanku menegang . Rasanya atom-atom diseluruh tubuhku akan terlepas sekarang. Aku memang merindukannya tapi jika situasinya tiba-tiba seperti ini aku tak sanggup berhadapan dengannya.

''Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan pada saya sajangnim ?'' ucapku setenang mungkin

''Hilangkan embel-embel sajangnim itu . AKu ingin bicara denganmu , bukannya mengadakan meeting penting,''

Aku melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi mendiamiku . Belum aku ingin membuka suaraku untuk meminta izin darinya ia sudahberkata''pergilah,'' padaku . Kenapa hatiku tidak rela mendengar prkataannya . Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kris

.

.

.

Sekarang aku telah duduk di taman dekat menunggu kris yang entah pergi membeli apa mataku menatap sekeliling ,kudengar anak perempuan menangis didepanku . Kulihat kakinya terluka. Segera aku menghampirinya tapi langkahku terhenti.

''Eunchae ya , neo gwenchana ?''tanya seorang lelaki kecil itu .

''Hwaaaaaa , sakit . Kakiku berdarah ,rasanya perih sekali oppa''

''Sst jangan menangis . Aku oleskan alkohol ya biar lukanya cepat sembuh.'' Anak kecil itu berjongkok dan mengelus rambut anak perempuan tersebut . Ia mengoleskan kapas terbalut alkohol di kaki anak perempuan itu secara perlahan. Setelahnya ia memapah anak perempuan itu dan hilang dari hadapanku. Aku tersenyum

Flash Back

''Yakk Xi Luhan awas kau ! KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA,''ujar eomma berlari menghampiriku. Ia memegang sabitan ditangannya . Oh , tidak kumohon jangan ada pukulan hari ini .

''Ampun eomma . Aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca rumah tetangga . Aku benar – benar tidak sengaja ,'' aku memohon padanya sambil berlari meninggalkannya . Nafasku mulai ngos-ngosan. ''Hosh hoash hosh hosh '' aku berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasku .Tanpa kusadar eomma ku sudah berada dibelakang

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH sakit eomma,ampun aku janji tak akan mengulanginya''ia menjewer telingaku,

''Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya XI LUHAN ? Eomma sudah malas mendengar janji palsumu . Ikut eomma pulang kerumah .. Orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan . Aku malu sekali ditambah telingaku perih akibat jeweran eooma ku .

.

.

.

''Buka kaos kakimu XI LUHAN . SEKARANG !''

Aku membuka kaos kakiku . Eommaku paling seram jika sedang marah . Jika kalian bertanya apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya maka aku akan mendapat sabitan 10 x dari eommaku .Ia duduk di belakang kakiku . '' Aakh ,''aku menggigit bibirku menahan teriakan yang akan keluar . Pukulan kesepuluh aku terjatuh . Kakiku tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya ,Rasanya sangat perih , rasanya mau patah . Kulihat ada darah disekitar kakiku

''Keluarlah ,'' eommaku menyuruhku keluar tanpa melihatku . Mataku hampir meneteskan air mata menahan rasa sakit .

''KELUAR SEKARANG XI LUHAN,MINTA MAAFLAH PADA TETANGGA SETELAH INI!''ia berteriak meninggikan suaranya. Aku keluar meninggalkan eommaku . Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju rumah tetangga tersebut . Sial sekali hari ini ''Huuuh'' aku menghela napas panjang

.

.

.

Tok tok . Aku mengetok rumah, seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan tubuh tinginya melihat Luhan yang sedang menunggu di depan rumah .

''Kau siapa ,''tanyanya dingin

''A-aku ehm namaku Xi Luhan aku—''belum selesai aku berbicara dia sudah menyelaku . Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun.

''lalu untuk apa kau kesini . Apa kau mengenalku ,?''ujarnya ragu

''ehm itu aku merusak kaca jendela dirumah ini,''

''Oh jadi kau yang merusaknya . Kau tau jika kaca jendela yang kau rusak itu kaca jendela kamarku . Gara-gara kau aku harus tidur dengan kakakku,'' ia mrenggut kesal dihadapanku

''Ehm , aku minta maaf karena telah merusak jendela kamarmu,''aku membungkukan badan

''Apa dengan meminta maaf masalah akan selesai ? Aku benci orang yang suka meminta maaf.''

''Mau kau benci atau tidak pun seseorang memang harus meminta maaf jika terbukti bersalah !Jadi apa yang akan harus kulakukan ? " aku sedikit tersulut emosi .

" Kau haru-'' ..

"Stop ! Dan satu lagi aku juga benci orang yang meminta maaf untuk menyelesaikan masalah !","Lanjutkan !"

Kris pun jengah , pikirnya siapa anak ini bicaranya tidak sopan sekali . Baiklah aku akan merubah pikiranku dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran yang berarti

''Siapa namamu lagi ?''

''Xi Luhan,''.

''Ah iya benar Xi Luhan ! Luhan, kalau begitu traktir aku makan siang selama seminggu! ,''

'm-mwo apa kau bilang ? traktir makan ? Apa kau pikir aku punya uang untuk mentraktirmu ?Ini terdengar seperi pemerasan,'' ujarku kesal

''Itu urusanmu punya uang atau itdak . Kau yang memecahkan jendelaku,'', " Dan kalau kau ingat juga dengan jendela –jendela lain yang kau rusak ". Dia menatapku sesaat.''Baikklah , karena ini kesalahanku akan kutraktir tapi ingat jangan mahal-mahal . Awas saja kau,''

'' Kau orang yang mudah rupanya ,'' aku tak mengerti maksudnya

''Kau langsung menerima tawaranku karena kesalahanmu . Kupikir kau akan bersikeras menolak permintaanku,''

''Jika itu kesalahanku , aku lebih senang meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab daripada mengelaknya''

Aku membalikan badanku meninggalkannya tapi kakiku perih sekali .''Awh,''aku belum mengolesi alkohol .

''Kau terluka ? Kakimu berdarah,'' ia melirikku . Tatapan matanya tersirat kekawatiran.''aku menatapnya sesaat ''Bukan urusanmu,''jawabku seadanya . Apa aku harus mengtakannya jika karena memecahkan jendela kamarnya kakikku jadi seperti ini.''Tunggu sebentar biar kuoles lukamu dengan alkohol,'' ia menarik lenganku. Aku mencoba melepasnya tapi cengkramannya semakin kuat,''Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu,''

''Tidak ada penolakan , kakimu bisa infeksi jika tidak segera diobati,''Aku terpaksa menurutinya . Ia menuangkan alkohol diatas kapasnya kemudia mengobati lukaku . Dengan telaten tangannya membalut kakiku dengan perban . Dia tampan juga .''Namamu siapa ?''

''Wu yi fan tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris,'' ujarya tersenyum padaku.

''Terimaksih telah mengobati lukaku,''aku membungkukan badan dan meninggalkannya

Semenjak itu aku berteman dengan Kris . Aku mulai akrab dengannya . Dia bukan laki-laki yang menyebalkan lagi dimataku . dan soal traktir , ia hanya 3 kali menggunakan jath traktiran aku masih bisa menggunakan uang sakuku saja , aku sudah dari hari itu kami sering bermain bersama dan dia sering mengantarkanku ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Kami sedang duduk didepan taman sekarang . kris sedari tadi hanya menghela napas dan menatapku . Aku meliriknya kesal.

'' Kau bisa mengatakannya apapun yang ingin kau katakan pada ku Kris . Jangan memendamnya,'' Aku mengusap punggungnya

''Luhan apa kita masih akan mempunyai hubungan baik setelah ini ?''

"Kau bicara yang tidak-tidak , kau bicara apa sih ?''

''Aku akan pindah ke America ,'' ia mengucapkan itu dengan lantang '' Aku terkejut

'' Kau bercanda kan ? hahhaha ? bercandaanmu itu tidak lucu Kris'' Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku dengan seggelintir kalimat entah itu peryataan atau pertanyaan yang baru saja ku lontarkan

''Aku Serius " . Aku melihat wajahnya , matanya menatapku . Aku tau ia tidak bercanda.

''Kenapa ? Kenapa kau harus ke Amerika ? Bukankah kau menyukai Beijing ?''

''Ayahku akan memindahkan perusahaannya ke Amerika . Aku terpaksa harus ikut,''

Aku berdiri menjauhi Kris , aku berdiri membelakanginya , aku menangis. '' Lalu aku bagaimana sekarang ? Kau akan meninggalkanku , Kau satu-satunya teman yang aku punya untuk diajak bermain.''

''Aku minta maaf Luhan , tapi aku janji akan kembali menemuimu setelah ini,''ia berdiri dan menghapus air mataku . ''Aku menyukaimu Luhan , tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi .''dia menggenggam tanganku

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berair . Sedikit ragu tapi aku mengganggukan kepalaku sesaat . ''Aku juga menyukaimu,'' dan kami berpelukan .

2 minggu kemudian Kris benar – benar pindah ke Amerika . Dia tak pernah menghubungiku sama kehilangan kontak dengannya .

.

.

.

''Melamun disiang hari bukan pilihan yang bagus nona ,'' ujar Kris padaku .'' Anieyo,aku tidak melamun''sanggahku cepat. Dia memberiku es krim rasa vanila . es krim dengan rasa yang sama dan sejuta kenangan bagiku . Aku dan Kris sering makan es krim sepulang sekolah di taman . '' Aku jadi bernostalgia tentang es krim,'' ujarku terus terang

'' Sudah lama ya , tidak seperti ini ,''

''Yah begitulah,'' ujarku seadanya .

"Luhan " Ujar Kris

'' Iya ?''

"Luhan kau tahu ? Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuan kita berakhir di kantor seperti ini , aku malah lebih berharap kita bertemu di taman , cafe , atau mungkin tempat kita dulu ''

'' Yah begitulah dunia , semua seperti sudah di kotak-kotakan , kita tidak dapat menghindari takdir . Jika waktunya bertemu pasti kita bertemu "

" Tapi kau tahu ? Aku malah lebih suka kita bertemu di kantor seperti ini ."

'' Kenapa ?''

'' Karena setelah melihat posisimu sebagai CEO kecil kemungkinan kita untuk bertemu diluar , aku sangat senang kita dapat bertemu kembali dan juga aku sulit mempercayainya " Aku berbicara menahan tangis , Oh ayolah xi Luhan kenapa matamu berair ?

"OH "

TBC

Hi guys aku kembali dengan ff ku ini ! nih udah mulai tercium orang ke tiga ya , kira2 ada orang ke empat dan selanjutnya ga ya ?

Please review after you reading it

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previous chapter

'' Kenapa ?''

'' Karena setelah melihat posisimu sebagai CEO kemungkinannya kecil untuk kita bertemu diluar , aku sangat senang kita dapat bertemu kembali dan juga aku sulit mempercayainya " Aku berbicara menahan tangis , Oh ayolah xi Luhan kenapa matamu berair ?

"OH "

.

.

.

Reject

Sehun POV

Koin yang sedari tadi berada didepan mataku kuputar menggunakan statis mengikuti porosnya . Rasanya sama seperti dunia ini yang hanya berputar-putar saja . Kadang kau dititik ternyaman namun kemudia kau berada disisi terbawah dalam hidupmu . Setiap orang pasti pernah merasakannya . Yang membuat kepalaku ingin pecah adalah siapa Kris hyung bagi Luhan ? Apa mereka pernah menjalani hubungan?

TOK TOK

Suara pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

''Sehun ada beberapa berkas yang perlu kau tanda tangani,'' ucap Zitao seketarisku . Aku menatapnya sesaat kemudian dia meletakan kertas itu di depan mejaku . Sungguh aku telah kehilangan moodku sekarang . Sesegera aku menanda tangannya .

''Kau bisa keluar sekarang zitao-ah,'' aku menyerahkan berkas itu padanya.

''Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini eoh ? kau bahkan langsung menandatangani berkas-berkas ini tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu''ia membuka suara . Jangan heran kenapa Zitao tidak memanggilku sajangnim . Kami telah berteman karib dari bangku kuliah hanya saja berbeda jurusan . Dia berasal dari Cina tetapi pindah ke Korea 3 tahun silam. Sikapnya sangat cerewet dan agak manja tapi dia adalah sahabat yang baik bagiku.

''Aku kehilangan moodku sekarang Zi . Jadi keluarlah. Aku tidak sedang berada di posisi yang akan meladeni omongan panjang lebarmu ,''

''Apa ini masalah wanita ?Tumben sekali Tuan Oh yang terhormat kehilangan moodmu . Bahkan orang-orang disekitar berpikir kau telah bosan hidup dengan tampang datarmu iu,ckckck,''

''Aishhh,aku tidak tahu ,''aku mengusak kepalaku kasar.

''Katakanlah , aku akan mendengar curhatanmu sekarang . Siapa tahu aku bisa memberimu saran dan tips yang membantu,''

Benar juga . Apa harus kuceritakan ? Baiklah aku ceritakan saja ,'' Ehm jika kau menyukai sesorang tapi dia hanya menanggapmu dongsaeng apa yang akan kau lakukan ?''

''Hahaha wanita mana yang berani menangangapmu dongsaeng eoh ? Bukankah kau itu populer , kaya , dan juga tampan . Dia pasti wanita yang hebat , kau tau banyak wanita di luar sana yang bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu Oh sehun,''

''Sudah kuduga, tak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu Zi. Keluarlah.''

''eiyyy jangan marah dulu . Jika dia menganggapmu seperti itu ubahlah arah pandangnya terhadapmu . Jangan hanya lakukan hal-hal manis dihadapanya . Bertindaklah seperti pria Oh Sehun.

'' Seperti pria ?''

''Apa kau tak mengerti maksudmu ?''Hanya gelengan yang bisa kujawab .

''untuk seorang yang dianggap jenius sepertimu ternyata sangat bodoh dalam hal cinta . Jika kau terus bersikap sebagai pria baik maka dia hanya akan terus memandangmu sebagai adik yang melindungi seorang kakak perempuan . Buatlah dia merasa jika kau pria yang benar-benar mampu menjadi kekasihnya . ''

Aku menautkan alisnya . '' Caranya ?''

''mmmmh apa ya ? " , " Cium dia ? ehe " Zitao tersenyum kikuk

''M-mwo kau GILA ? '' . Zitau menutup telinganya . " Yak Bodoh! kenapa kau berteriak" Haishh! Telingaku jadi sakit sekali " Ia merengek .

" Kalau aku menciumnya pasti ia akan marah besar padaku ! "

" Ah aku tidak peduli terserah kau saja ! " Ia berjalan menuju pintu kemudian memegang gagangnya, aku sangat senang akhirnya ia keluar juga tetapi ia malah berhenti dan berbalik oh Tuhan selamatkan aku

" Dan Oh sehun ! Apa kau bisa tenang bila tidak mengetahui perasaannya padamu ? Cobalah bersikap brengsek sedikit ! " Ia tersenyum.

"BLAM". Pintu tertutup

" Yak apa apa an itu tadi ? Dia mengancamku eoh ? " , " Dasar gadis manja ! Haishh!" aku menjambak rambutku

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Hanya keheningan diantara aku dan Kris . Tak ada satu dari kami yang hendak membuka mulut .

''Apakah kabarmu baik ? kucoba membuka suara.

''Ya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang,''

''Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku selama ini ,'' tanyaku to the point.

''Maafkan aku Luhan . Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu . Setelah pindah ke Amerika bisnis Ayahku tidak stabil . Kami nyaris bangkrut . Keadaannya waktu itu sangat sulit. Aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupku . Begitupula hyungku.'' Ia menundukan kepalanya.

''Maafkan aku , aku pikir kau telah melupakanku, ternyata hidupmu lebih buruk dariku. Aku merasa bersalah sekarang,''nadaku sedikit gusar

''Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Luhan. Keadaan mana ada bisa yang tahu sih ?''

''Lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya ? Kau sukses sekarang .''

Kris menatapku sesaat .Dia menghela napas panjang '' ceritanya panjang . Ayahku akhirnya menutup perusahaan . Kami pindah ke Filipina . Disana kami membut peruntungan dan bisnis Ayahku mulai lancar . Ayahku menyuruhku melanjutkan studi di Amerika dan melebarkan sayap Galaxy Group disana.''

''Jadi seperti itu ,''aku kembali memakan es krim yang dari tadi ada kata-kata yang mampu kuucapkan lagi. Es nya hampir lumer sehingga aku terus menjilati bagian connya . Kris hanya terdiam disebelahku . Tangannya memegang es krim yang sedari tadi sudah lumer , tapi mataku tertuju pada hal lain ditangannya . Sebuah cincin manis bertengger dilengannya,''mungkinkah ?,''suaraku nyaris tak terdengar.

''Ya ?,'' Kris menolehkan kepalnya kehadapanku . Sekarang jarak kami hanya beberapa centi . Wajahnya benar-benar dekat denganku . Aku dapat melihat matatajamnya melihat memperhatikan segala tindakan nya , Oh Tuhan kenapa ia sangat memikat ?. Cowok yang masih berada di relung hatiku kembali tapi , apakah dia mempunyai wanita lain sekarang ?

''Aissh Luhan kau dari dulu tak berubah yaa, dasar rusa . Makan es krim saja tidak bisa, kau tak lihat bibirmu ?''

''Eh ?'' aku menatapnya bingung. Dengan gerakan spontan Kris menghapus ceceran es krim yang berada dimulutku menggunakan jemari tangannya , kenapa rasanya segugup ini .

''sudah selesai, lain kali makanlah yang benar rusa .''ujar Kris mengusak pelan kepalaku.

''Eh aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang . Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi atasanku ,'' aku sengaja mencari alasan lain untuk menghindarinya. Kenapa aku menghindarinya ? alasan kesatu : aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sekarang . Alasan kedua : aku tidak ingin mendekati pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih .

''Eoh arraseo , aku akan menghubungimu nanti,'' ujar Kris. Ya , aku sudah bertukar nomor telephone dengannya tadi . Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

.

.

.

Author's POV

Luhan memasuki kantornya terburu-buru . Ia tidak ingin mendengar celotehan atasanya yang galak itu karena pergi dari kantor . Yah,walaupun Sehun sudah mengijinkannya,bukan berati ia bisa bebas berkeliaran diluar kantor dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya bukan begitu ?

Tanpa disadari Sehun sudah melihat Luhan sedari tadi . ya , sejak wanita itu berlari kecil memasuki kantornya .Kakinya ia bawa untuk menemui Luhan . Ada sesuatu yang harus ia tanyakan pada wanita itu

''Luhan !"

" Oh , Sehun ! Hai ! "

" Haish! Buat apa mengatakan hai ? "

" Oh ya benar juga ! Mian "

" Yak! Kau benar2 terlihat aneh buat apa meminta maaf ? Haish ! " ,"Moment ku jadi rusak tau "

Aishh xi Lupakan moment tadi kau bersama Kris , kau malah terlihat bodoh seperti ini . Mood ku buruk sekali sekarang ucap Luhan dalam hati

" Moment apaan si ? Kau tidak jelas sekali "

" Kau yang tidak jelas ! Ingat itu " ,"

''Temani aku ke Anual Galla Dinner Party perusahaan ,'' nadanya datar dan penuh penegasan . Ini terkesan seperti perintah dibanding permintaan ?

Annual Gala Dinner Party ? Oh pesta perusahaan yang akan diadakan minggu ini . Ini sudah menjadi tradisi penting dalam perusahaan Oh Coorps setiap tahunnya. Apakah aku orang yang penting sampai dia mengajakku ke acara penting perusahaan yang isinya hanya kolega-kolega bisnisnya serta pemegang saham . Terdengar membosankan memang.

''Kenapa kau mengajakku ? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak wanita-wanita di luar sana sebagai partnermu ?,''

''Apa aku akan bertanya padamu jika aku mempunyai wanita untuk diajak menjadi partner ? Lagipula aku bisa saja mengajak mereka tapi aku memang tidak mau. Mereka menyusahkan dan selalu bergelayut manja dilenganku . Itu menjijikan kau tau ?,''ujar Sehun

Luhan mendengar perkataan Sehun, ia menjadi kesal membayangkan wanita lain berada disisi Luhan . Sebenarnya ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri . Perasaan dengan Sehun dan Kris '' Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu , kau berhutang padaku Oh Sehun,''

Matanya berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Luhan''Benarkah ? kau sungguh menerimanya . Daebakk! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan seratus paksaan agar kau menemaniku.''

''Kau Gila Oh Sehun,'' Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun.'' Kenapa kau mau menerima tawaranku ?,''ujar Sehun padanya . Luhan terdiam sejenak, mana mungkin dia menjawab jika ia cemburu jika Sehun berjalan denganwanita lain.''Ehm, aku tidak ingin seorang Oh Sehun melajang sendirian disana, sangan bukan dirimu , Kau tau ?''. Kami tertawa

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu tanpa terasa jika Minggu sudah ada di depan yeoja cantik mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Menggunakan dress bewarna peach cerah dengan ekor fish tail tanpa lengan. Ia terlihat sangat elegan dengan rambut yang ia urai terbuka dan sedikit berantakan . Gaun yang dipakainya adalah gaun pemberian Sehun , jadi entah kenapa ia merasa lebih senang menggunakannya .

Tin tin , seorang laki –laki sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya . Siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun . Mengenakan tuxedo bewarna hitam, rambut legamnya dicepak keatas . Menambahkan kharisma yang ia miliki . Sehun menggunakan mobil r8 Audy nya malam ini . Dia terlihat sebagai lelaki muda yang sangat menawan.

''Kau sudah siap ?,'' tanya Sehun.

''Hmmm,aku sudah siap,''Sehun mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

''Aku gugup sekali,''imbuhnya. '' Tenang saja noona, ini hanya acara galla dinner party biasa,''sambil memegang tangan Luhan sesaat berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. mobil kencangnya ia lajukan menuju mansion Oh .

.

.

.

Suasana mansion Oh terlihat sangat mewah dan ramai . Bangunannya sengat besar dan megah . Ada taman serta gazebo pula yang sangat besar dibelakang mansion ini. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan memasuki pintu utama mansion ini . Tapi langkah mereka berhenti sesaat , Sehun menyikut siku Luhan ,memberi isyarat untuk mengandeng lenganya. Luhan menyernyitkan alisnya bingung.''Kau bilang dirimu tak suka digandeng wanita, kau memintaku mangendengmu sekarang ?''

''Aku tidak masalah jika itu dirimu ,''ujar Sehun acuh . Luhan tak ambil pusing dan menggandeng lengan Sehun memasuki mansion ini.

Ketika pintu utama dibuka semua tamu yang diundang menatap Sehun dan Luhan sekarang .sepertinya mereka mencuri spotlight malam ini . Banyak tatapan kagum dari tamu –tamu yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan seperti melihat suatu kesempurnaan yang telah hilang. Bayangkan saja jika seorang pria tampan menggandeng wanita cantik disebelahnya,bukankah itu sempurna ? tapi dimanapun berada pasti juga ada segelintir orang yang menatap mereka penuh iri dan benci . Yah, siapa lagi jika bukan yeoja-yeoja penggemar berat Oh Sehun. Hanya saja sorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah melirik mereka walaupun mereka cantik dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang . Alsannya karena Luhan masih berada di relung hatinya sampai saat ini.

''Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti it Sehun-ah? Apa aku terlihat aneh ?,''

''Iya kau terlihat aneh,''ujar Sehun jenaka.

''M-mwo benarkah ?

''Iya aneh kenapa wanita secantik dirimu bisa berada disini sekarang , bukannya kau harusnya berada di khayangan langit ke -7,''

''Awas kau Oh sehun . Berhenti bermain- main denganku.''Luhan mencubit perut Sehun . Walau tak menutup fakta ia senang dipuji oleh Sehun, rasnya darahnya berdesir begitu cepat.

''yakk hentikan noona,cubitanmu itu perih sekali .''

''siapa wanita itu ? kenapa ia bisa jalan bersama Sehun oppa ?''ujar salah satu wanita. Namanya Choi Sulli. Anak pewaris Hyundai Group.

''Dia pasti menggoda Sehun oppa, kenapa wanita sepertinya bisa jalan bareng dengan seorang oh Sehun. Menjijikan sekali,'' balas wanita satunya . namanya Jung Krystal. Anak dari Jung Seoyeon pemilik butik. Jangan tanyakan alasan mereka ada disini , sudah jelas bukan jika mereka anak dari kolega-kolega Oh Coorps.

Tanpa mereka sadari ucapan bisik-berbisik mereka didengar oleh Luhan . Hatinya perih mendengar orang lain membicarakan hal buruk dibelakangnya .Wajahnya murung seketika. Aku tidak pernah menggoda Sehun batinnya lagi .

''Jangan dengarkan mereka noona, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini,''Sehun hanya mulai bercengkrama dengan kolega bisnisnya terpaksa Luhan hanya mengikutinya.

''Aigoo Sehun-apakah ini pacarmu, kalian terlihat serasi,'' ucap Choi Siwon .Pemilik Hyundai group . Pipi Luhan tiba-tiba memerah .Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan dan hanya tersenyum kikuk mereka salah paham dengan hubungan kami ini .

''Terimakasih pujiannya paman,'' ucap Sehun membungkuk hormat . Sisi lain Oh Sehun yaitu didepan kolega bisnisnya . Ia akan tersenyum ramah dan meninggalkan muka datarnya itu .Aku juga membungkuk hormat dan mengajak Sehun segera pergi dari tempat itu .

Seorang waiter menawarkan champange dihadapanku dan Sehun . Aku segera menerimanya.

''Hai sehun?'' terlihat seorang pria merangkul bahu Sehun . Tubuhnya tinggi dan warna kulitnya tan , tampangnya ganteng sih . Eh tunnggu di sebelahnya ada pria lain itu Park Chanyeol presdir dari Park Coorps. Daebakk, ini benar-benar pesta untuk orang – orang kaya .

''eoh hai Kai , dan Chanyeol hyung . Kau menikmati pestanya ?,'' ujar Sehun

''Yah tentu saja , ditambah banyak waita cantik disini . Aku tidak akan mempersoalkannya,''ujar Kai yang ditambahi anggukan dari Chanyeol

''Eh siapa dia, sepertinya kami belum pernah melihatnya ,'' ujar Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Luhan.

''Ah iya , aku lupa mengenalkan padamu . Ini Xi Luhan . Dia yang akan menjadi partnerku di pesta ini.''Sehun menggandeng lenganku , aku hanya tersenyum kepada mereka, bingung harus berskap bagaimana.'' Luhan noona aku ingin mengenalkan mereka padamu yang di kiri namanya Kim Jongin atau bias dipanggil Kai dan yang kanan adalah Park Chanyeol . Kau pasti pernah mendengar Chanyeol bukan ? presdir Park cooorps.''

''Ne , aku sering melihatnya di TV,''ujarku karah Sehun.

''Tumben sekali kau membiarkan wanita menggandeng lenganmu ,'' ujar Kai meledekku.

''Nona kau sangat cantik,pantas saja Sehun mau menggandengmu.'' Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya sebelah . Tunggu , apa dia merayuku ? OH ini gila

''Jangan ganggu dia seperti yang kau lakukan pada soojung dan Sulli''ujar Sehun dengan nada tegas dan dingin.

''Oowh , santailah mate . Baru kali ini kau melarang kami menggoda partnemu,''. Sehun hanya memberi death glare pada kedua sahabatnya.''Baiklah , sebaiknya kita pergi saja daripada melihat ia mengamuk disini,'' ujar Kai menarik Chanyeol dari hadapanku dan Sehun.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah – tngah pesta,Luhan hanya melirik keselilingnya. Sedaritadi Sehun sibuk bercengkrama dengan kolega bisnisnya yang entah apapun itu takkan Luhan mengerti . Dan sepertinya Sehun sudah melupakan keberadaan Luhan sedari tadi . Bukan gayanya datang kepesta-pesta seperi ini . Karena jujur saja dia benci keramaian . Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan , suasanya sangat mewah dan indah tapi dirinya sudah bosan berada disini. Seperti ada jarum yang menusuk kulitnya , ia melihat pemandangan perih disini.

''Kau tidak apa –apakan Zi ?,''ujar Kris-pria yang sangat dikenalnya- pada seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi bak model . Parasnya cantik dan tubuhnyatinggi . Nada bicara Kris terdengar khawatir sambil memegang kedua lengan melupakan fakta jika Kris juga akan datang, alasan apalagi jika bukan kolega bisnis Oh Coorps.

''Ne, aku tidak apa-apa oppa,'' ujar Zitao memastikan Kris disampingnya . Tadi ada seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja menabraknya membuat bajunya hampir ketumpahan champange.

Kris bersama dengan wanita lain dan kulihat cincin yang sama bertengger manis di jari manisnya. Jadi benar ya Kris sudah mempunyai wanita lain . Hatinya perih melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kenapa wanita itu terlihat begitu serasi denganKris. Tangan wanita itu begelayut manja di lengan Kris sekarang . Matanya sudah perih sedari tadi. Kenyataan itu memang pahit lebih pahit dari kopi.

''Luhan ?,'' Kris memastikan matanya tak salah lihat . Bagaimana bisa Luhan berada disini ? bukannya ini hanya pesta bagi kolega-kolega bisnis Sehun dan pemegang saham lainnya . Atau mungkin Sehun yang mengundangnya. Matanya melihat mata Luhan yang berair . Arah pandangan matanya tertuju pada lengan zitao yang menggandeng mesra lengan Kris . Kris mencoba melepaskan Zitao dari genggamannya dan mendekat kearah Luhan

Luhan sepertinya hendak pergi dan mengabaikan sapaan Kris tadi . Tapi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya tangan kekar menarik lengannya''Kumohon jangan salah paham , aku bisa menjelaskannya,'' ujar Kris pada Luhan dengan nada khawatir tntang kesalahpahaman

''Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan sekarang Kris. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu dariku sekarang . Kumohon,'' nadaku sedikit memelas . Hatiku sudah hancur , dia menghancurkanku malam ini dengan wanita itu . Yang sepertinya mukanya tak asing bagi darinya.

''lepaskan,''pintaku sekali lagi . Kris akhirnya melepaskan tanganku . Aku berlari mencari tempat yang sepi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya . Hatiku perih melihat dia bersama wanita disadari sesosok pria lain telah mengamati kejadian antara Luhan dan Kris sedari tadi . Dia mengikuti Luhan yang menangis di taman belakang mansion Oh ini.

''Kau menangis?'' ujar Sehun tak percaya pada Luhan .Sebenarnya dia sudah berada disana sejak Luhan menangis tapi dia enggan menunjukan batang hidungnya . Sehun sudah merasa curiga dengan hubungan Luhan dan Kris sedari awal mereka bertemu . Hatinya cemburu melihat Luhan menangisi pria iu ,Pria yang sudah merangkap sebagai hyungnya sendiri tapi dialah yang menjadi masa lalu wanita menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di bangku taman belakang taman itu. Kakinya berlutut menyeimbangkan tinggi mereka .

''A-anieyo siapa bilang aku menangis ?, ujar Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

''Tidak menangis kau bilang ? Matamu bengkak dan kau berharap aku percaya dengan omonganmu.'' Ujar Sehun kepada Luhan . Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata Luhan perlahan.

''Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini hun-ah , Wae? Wae ? wae ?,'' racau Luhan frustasi. Sehun yang melihat Luhan sekarang sangat membenci melihat wanita itu menangis . Hatinya perih, kenapa harus seseorang yang ia sudah anggap hyugnya sendiri yang menjadi pria itu . Dia benci Luhan menangisi pria itu dihadapannya.

''kris hyung , pria itu pria masa lalumu . Benarkan ?,''Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk menatap Sehun yang sepertinya cemburu

''S-se-,'' ujar Luhan terbata , bagaimana sehun bisa mengetahuinya?

''JAWAB AKU XI LUHAN,''sehun sepertinya tersulut emosi.

''ne, dia pria itu,'' ujar Luhan nyaris tak terdengar . Suaranya lirih seperti sayupan angin menatap luhan dengan tatapan menyedihkan . Hatinya kalut , bahkan rasanya mati rasa apakah dia harus sedih itu menyukai pria lain dan dia harus mendengar tangisan memilukan wanita itu sekarang.

''Kau tau aku mencintaimu noona, tak adakah sedikit rasa itu untukku?'' Luhan bingung harus berkata apa . Matanya memohon pada Sehun untuk tidak membahas persoalan itu lagi dia hanya diam sedari tadi. Perasaannya pada Sehun berbeda dengan kris, tapi dia tidak yakin dengan itu. APakah cinta atau rasa menyayangi seorang kakak pada adiknya itu . Lalu apa nama yang pantas dengan perasaanya pada Kris ?

Sehun menutup maanya , dia sudah menebak reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini . Dia tahu jika Luhan tidak pernah menyukainya sebagai pria. Habis sudah kesabarannnya, sesekali ia ingin menjadi pria egois . Dia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya. Penuh tuntutan dan kesan arogan pada wanita itu sekarang . memberi tau jika dia juga cemburu dan tidak bisa terus dipandang sebelah mata oleh wanitanya.

''Ehmmph,'' suara Luhan tertahan , dia mencoba melepaskan ciuman pakasa dari Sehun . Dia memukul dada bidang itu untuk melepaskannya. Tapi kekuatan Sehun tidak ada bandingan dengannya. Laki-laki itu memperdalam ciumannya. Ini terlalu mendadak tapi rasanya ribuan kupu-kupu berada terasa seperti jelly terbawa suasana dan terbawa oleh ciuman yang memabukkan . Ingin rasanya dia menampar Sehun sekarang tapi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya,

''Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan''Hosh, hosh,hosh.''Luhan kehabisan nafas . berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya menatap dingin pada Luhan.

PLAK '' Brengsek Kau Oh Sehun,'' tamparan keras ia layangkan pada Sehun. Pria itu menciumnya tanpa se-izinya . Di tengah keadaan hatinya yaang kacau pria ini menambah beban mendorong tubuh Sehun dan segera berlalu dari hadapan pria itu.

TBC

Please reviews ya chingu . Oh ya disini aku buat Luhan diombang-ambing perasaannya . Antara dia suka Luhan atau Sehun . Hmm endingnya sama siapa ya ? Tenang aja chap selanjutnya udh dalam pengetikan kok . Aku berharap kalian bisa memberi reviews walaupun cuma '' Next '' aja. Aku udh seneng banget Loh .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Reject**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan merengang . Di kantor mereka berdua bertindak layaknya atasan dan bawahan . Keadaan mereka berdua tidak menujukan bahwa mereka pernah memiliki moment berharga dimulai dari SMA hingga seperti sekarang .Mereka berdua saling menghindari tatapan mata, saling tidak menyapa . Bahkan belakangan ini Sehun sangat acuh dan cuek terhadap Luhan .

Luhan Pov

Sudah 2 minggu aku dan Sehun menjaga jarak . Kami tidak lagi mengobrol atau bertukar sapa ketika bertemu. Ada perasaan aneh didadaku . Sepertinya aku merindukan sosoknya . Sosok yang suka bercanda dan penuh perhatian terhadapku . Dia kembali menjadi Sehun yang dingin dan arogan . yang ditakuti oleh semua bawahannya.

Seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi

Flashback

Sehun kini berjalan memasuki kantor , ia ditemani sang sekretaris berjalan dengan angkuh, tidak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibirnya atas sapaan selamat pagi dari para bawahannya .Hanya anggukan kepala saja yang akan ia berikan sebagai jawabannya. Mata tajamnya mengikuti setiap gerakan orang-orang dihadapannya . Tetapi alasan sebenarnya ia memandang satu persatu orang dihadapannya hanya rasa tertariknya saja , mungkin sedetik kemudian ia akan melupakan mereka .

''kau pegawai baru disini ?'' tanya Sehun dingin pada OB itu . Masalahnya karena OB itu membuatkan kopi manis untuk Sehun''Saya sudah 2 bulan bekerja disini,'' sambung OB itu cepat sambil menundukkan kepala.

''Kenapa kau menambahkan gula di kopiku ?''ujarnya dingin.

''Maafkan saya sajangnim , saya tidak bermaksud demikian, saya lupa jika sajangnim tidak menyukai gula''

''kau kupecat . Jangan bekerja seperti amatiran .''

''Kumohon sajangnim jangan pecat saya . Saya sungguh lupa hari ini .Saya janji tidak akan pernah melupakannya,''ujar OB itu dengan suara memelas . Dan Sehun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya, dia bukan pria yang mempunyai rasa belas kasih yang karyawan yang mendengar kejadian itu hanya bergidik ngeri , melihat tetnramen Sehun yang sangat seperti itu memang menjadi tontonan karyawan , entah kenapa mereka sangat mengagumi sosok Oh Sehun yang disebut pria paling dingin ini.

Drrt Drrrt

Lamunanku buyar seketika . Hpku bergetar , ada tanda panggilan masuk tertera disana. Oh siapa lagi ini ? jika ini tentang kartu kredit aku akan menguburnya hidup-hidup . Mereka bisa menelfon setiap hari , apa tidak ada pekerjaan lainnya ? Oh aku baru melupakan fakta jika itu memang pekerjaannnya.

''Halo,''

''Hi Luhan,''

''Tunggu siapa ini ? Kau mengenalku ?,'' tanyaku tidak percaya

''Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku ?,'' dia bertanya lagi . Nomor,nomor,nomor aku mengetuk – ngetukan jariku untk sedikit memutar otak

''K-kris itukah kau ?'' pantas saja suaranya familiar. Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri .Merutuki kebodohanku.

''Ya . bisakah kita bertemu siang ini di Coffe shop terdekat saja,'' ia memintaku menemuinya ? untuk apa lagi ? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas .Tapi aku ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulutnya.

''Baiklah,'' aku segera menutup sambungan fokusku pada layar komputer dihadapanku . Membuat rancangan-rancangan baru bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari stress.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 12 siang sekarang . Tandanya kami yang notabenenya adalah karyawan boleh menikmati waktu istirahat . Itu juga berati pula diriku untuk segera menemui Kris . jangan tanyakan perasaanku , rasanya campur aduk antara senang, marah, cemburu, kesal,penasaran semuanya jadi satu . Setelah kejadian itu aku ingin bertemu dan meminta penjelasan darinya .Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku kenapa juga aku harus menangis saat melihatnya dan kenapa juga Sehun harus menciumku " Haishhh ! Xi Luhan " ku jambak rambutku .

Kubawa langkahku ke Lobby ruang melirik Sehun disana dengan seorang wanita yang entah siapapun itu namanya asik mengobrol dan aku melihat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya . Aku tak pernah meihat ia sedekat itu dengan wanita akhir-akhir tidak sedekat dulu sehingga aku hanya membungkukkan badan memberinya hormat . Tapi ia hanya melirikku dan berlalu begitu saja . Apa dia telah melupakanku . Entah apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan . Apakah aku harus merasa senang jika sehun memiliki wanita baru atau perasaan sedih karena sehun akhirnya melupakanku . Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi .

.

.

.

Kusapu pandanganku keseluruh pengunjung kafe siang ini . Suasanaya selalu ramai karena ini salah satu coffe shop terkenal di daerah ini . Akhirnya mataku menemuinya , sosok tinggi bak model siapalagi jika bukan Kris .

''Kau sudah sampai,'' ujarnya berbasa-basi padaku.

''Ne , ''

''Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kuluruskan tentang kejadian malam itu . Kurasa kau telah salah paham,''

''Kau pikir aku salah paham ? untuk apa ?'' aku berusaha mengelaknya.

''Jangan berpura-pura untuk mengelaknya XI LUHAN , aku tau dari tatapanmu . Kau telah salah paham,''

''Langsung ke pointnya saja Kris . Aku benci bertele-tele,''

''Aku sudah tunangan sekarang.''

Aku terpaku, benar hipotesisku selama ini '' Ternyata benar dugaanku . kau telah memiliki wanita lain .''

'' salah paham,''.

''Penjelasan apalagi yang harus ku terima , dengan mengandeng mesra lengan wanitamu itu di pesta . Kau sudah mengingkari janji kita dulu Kris. Ani bahkan kau telah melupakannya,'' nadaku sedikit menurun .

Flashback

(Ini salah satu flash back . Flashback di chapter 4 itu terjadi setelah flash back ini )

Luhan : Yifan aku mencintai mu . Aku tau ini memalukan , bahwa seorang wanita menyatakan perasaannya dahulu

Yifan melihat Luhandan tertawa lalu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di kepala Luhan dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan . Kris menghapus air mata Luhan .

Kris : Aku juga mencintai mu Xiou lu " ucap Kris diiringi tawa

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan Kris masih meletakan tangannya di kepala Luhan kemudian secara perlahan ia mencium bibir Luhan . Luhan pun terkejut dan langsung melepasnya

Luhan : Yak! Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku

Kris : Aku tidak merebutnya , nanti saat kita bertemu kembali kita akan menjadi kekasih kemudian menikah dan kau adalah milikku

Rona pipi merah menghiasi Luhan " Kau berjanji ?" Kris menganggukan kepala

Flashback end

''Kau salah paham Xi Luhan . Aku dijodohkan selama ini . Dan masalah tentang Zitao kau juga salah. Aku tak pernah mencintainya . Hanya kaulah satu-satunya sampai sekarang.''

''Kau berharap aku mempercayainya ?''

''Waktu itu aku menggandeng lengannya untuk memastikan dirinya baik – baik saja . Seorang pelayan menabrak Zitao dan ia hampir oleng karenanya,''

Hatiku lega saat ini juga . Mengetahui fakta jika dia masih mencintaiku . ''Tapi kenapa kau bisa bertunangan dengannya

''Perusahaan yang memberikan suntikan dana pada ayahku adalah ayahnya Zitao . Berkat mereka ayahku tak jadi bangkrut. Ayahku berhutang budi pada ayahnya Zitao . Mereka menjodohkanku .''

''Dan kau menerimanya Kris,''sanggahku cepat.

''Aku masih mencintaimu.''

Aku hanya terdiam mematung beberapa saat . seperti petir menyambar seluruh ujung syarafku.2 pria mengatakan mencintaiku saat ini tapi aku masih bimbang dengan perasaanku sendiri.

''Luhan-ah jadilah kekasihku,''

''M-mwo ? kekasih ? Demi Tuhan kau sudah bertunangan Kris.''

''Tapi aku tidak mencintainya . Hanya kau selama ini Lu . Zitao juga menganggap ini pertunangan bodoh. Kami tidak akan apakah kau menerimaku''

Luhan tak menyangkal jika selama ini ia masih ingin berhubungan dengan Kris . Jujur saja dia menyukai segala sesuatu dari Kris . Dia seperti seorang kakak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia Kris juga tidak akan menikah dengan Zitao , jadi hubungan mereka seharusnya sah bukan ?" Aku senang mendengarnya ! Baiklah mari kita berkencan .'' Luhan tersenyum .

Sehun POV

Flash back

Suara dentuman musik yang keras memang tak pernah luput dari suasana sebuah bar . Dengan lampu kerlap-kelip diskotik serta bau-bau alkohol sebagai pelengkap telah menyeruak luas di arena bar. Seorang pemuda tampan bernama Oh Sehun sudah meminum bergelas gelas berantakan dan mukanya sangat kusut.

'' Berhentilah minum Oh Sehun,'' ujar perempuan cantik bernama lengkap Kim Minseok sang bertender di bar ini.

''Jangan berisik noona, aku ingin mabuk dan melupakan masalahku sekarang,''

''Kau sudah mabuk Sehun-ah,''

Aku sudah menulikan telingaku dengan perkataan Minseok noona . Pikiranku hanya tertuju dengan satu nama . Xi Luhan.

'Brengsek Kau Oh Sehun'

'Brengsek Kau Oh Sehun'

'Brengsek Kau Oh Sehun'

Kata-kata itu dengan indah mengalun di pikiranku . Aku memang brengsek , seharusnya dari awal aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu Xi Luhan. Kau terlalu bodoh Oh Sehun untuk mengharapkan dirimu berada dihatinya . Ucapanku mungkin tidak didengar oleh orang-orang disini tetapi aku cukup lega mengeluarkannya .Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu Xi Luhan. Carilah kebahaiaanmu mulai dari sekarang karena aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu bersama ku lagi .

''Aku pesan satu martini,''seorang wanita cantik duduk disebelahku .

''Yoona itukah kau ?,''

''Omo Sehun , sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa .''Senyum manis seorang Yeoja cantik disebrangnya

''Kau masih secantik dulu Yoona ya,''. Setelah itu au tak mengingat apa memburam dan sepertinya aku telah kehilangan kesadaranku.

End of flashback

Sinar matahari yang menelisik dari tirai-tirai jendela mengganggu kenyaman tidurku . Kubuka mataku aku sekarang ? Ini bukan kamarku , Ini bukan apartemen ,ataupun rumahku. Dimana aku sekarang?

''Oh, Sehun-ah kau sudah bangun.''

''Yoona ? Mengapa kau berada disini ?,''

''Kau melupakanku eoh ? Kebiasaan buruk memang takkan bisa hilang ya . Aku bahkan yang menolongmu saat kau mabuk semalam."

"menolong?"

''Aku membawa mu kekamar ini ."

''kenapa aku bisa disini sekarang?''

''kau mabuk Oh Sehun . Kebiasaanmu ketika ada masalah.''

''Ini apartemenmu ?,ujarku tak percaya.''Siapa lagi , bangunlah aku sudah siapkan bubur untukmu,''

''Arraseo, terimakasih Yong '' Yang hanya diberi anggukan olehnya .Kebiasaan mabukku tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

Di meja makan,

''Jadi apa yang membuatmu ke bar semalam dan berakhir dengan mabuk berat ? '' tanyanya

Sehun hanya mengaduk bubur nya tak berniat sekalipun menjawab . "ck! Terus saja memendam masalah mu sendirian Oh Sehun !" ," memendamnya sendirian ?" Sehun terlihat kebingungan , apakah betul ? dirinya selalu memendam sesuatu sendirian ?

" Iya kau kan tidak pernah bercerita apapun terhadap orang lain , bahkan sahabat-sahabtmu tidak tahu !"

"Mereka tidak perlu tahu !"

" Ya sudah kalau begitu ! Tapi setidaknya kau mau bercerita denganku , aku sudah sering kali menolongmu disaat kejadian seperti ini " Jawab Yoona

" Masalah wanita ! " Jawab sehun singkat

"Mwo ? hahahaha ternyata seorang Oh Sehun bisa juga mempunyai masalah terhadap wanita , ku kira wanita saja yang bersalah terhadapmu ?"

" Memangnya kau tidak punya apa ? Kau kan sering bermain di bar ?''

" Ya aku punya !" Pembicaraan mereka berdua kini mulai serius "Semua laki-laki hanya mendekatiku karena hartaku ! Aku sering pergi ke bar untuk meng tes mereka , aku berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang benar benar peduli padaku !"

"Ckkck ! Bicara apa kau tentang peduli ? , " Aku benar benar berharap mereka peduli padaku Oh Sehun ! Seperti menyuruhku untuk berhenti pergi ke bar !"

''Ckckck jangan pernah berharap Yoona-ya. Berharap itu menyakitkan kau tau ? Hanya menunggu kepastian dari orang lain untuk membawamu keluar dari jurang itu . Tetapi kenyataan itu pahit, tak semua orang bisa keluar dari jurang itu . Jadi berhentilah berharap,''

''Sejak kapan kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara Oh Sehun ? Itu terdengar menjijikan kau tau''

''Sejak aku tau rasanya patah hati .''ujarku singkat

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan ,pandangan Sehun terhadap Yoona berubah sekarang , wanita itu bukan hanya sekedar wanita yang suka bersenang-senang , wanita itu juga mengalami apa yang dia rasakan . Dan Sehun yakin Yoona juga mengerti perasaan nya .Terlebih mereke berdua adalah orang yang sama-sama berharap pada pasangannya .

Aku dan Yoona semakin dekat semenjak itu . Dia adalah teman kuliahku , kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama semnjak duduk di bangku kuliah . dia cantik dan pintar , aku merasa nyaman jika berada di dalam waktu 2 minggu aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

TBC

 **Hi chingu . Gimana fast update kan ya ? Aku buat ini fast update karna tadi ada yang minta . Sudah dikabulkan ya permintaannya . Hehehe . Oh ya plis jangan pada jadi sider ( silent readers ) aku pingin tau komen kalian tentang ff ini . Semakin banyak review bakal buat aku semangat lanjutin ni ff .Oh ya Luhan sama Sehun disini agak agak pahit gitu ya , pada sibuk sama crack pairnya mereka . Menurut kalian aku buat sadend aja x ya ?# plak digampar readers . Aku sengaja sih publish chapter 6 ini cepet karena bentar lagi ff ini mau end. Yeayy , lagi dalam masa pengetikan loh end nya. Wkwkw , berharap happy end ya . Soalnya moodku berubah-ubah . Kayak lebih suka sama karakter crack pair nya . Wkwkwk . Ok kebanyakan cuap cuapnya . Bye. Jangan lupa reviewnya . Gomawooo**


	7. Chapter 7

Reject

.

.

.

Author pov

Luhan dan Kris telah resmi berpacaran dan berkencan sedangkan hubungan Sehun dan Yoona semakin akrab. Tidak ada kemajuan yang signifikan terhadap hubungan Luhan danSehun, masih sama-sama saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Yoona semakin sering menampilkan batang hidungnya di kantor ini dan entah kenapa membuat Luhan jengkel dengan wanita itu, walaupun mereka belum berkenalan. Seperti sekarang Luhan dan Kris tengah mengabiskan waktu bersama di taman.

''Luhan-ah temani aku ke arena balap ya minggu ini ?''kris menatapku dengan tatapan memohonnya.'' Arena balap ? '' ujarku tak percaya .

''Ya aku sering kesana ,''Ucap si pria berbdadan yang kelampau tinggi ini''Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan disana ?'' tanya Luhan acuh .

''Menjadi suporter kekasihmu yang paling tampan nona XI . Memangnya apalagi ?"

''Kau mengikuti balapan ? Kau tau sebenarnya aku membenci balapan, itu berbahaya Kris .'' Ada sedikit nada khawatir di kalimat Luhan . Dari dulu dia memang paling membenci balapan mobil atau semacamnya ." Oppa jangan kesana ya em? Em? " Luhan merajuk . " Yak apa-apaan itu tadi ?Aegyomu gagal nona " Kris tertawa . Dia terlalu geli melihat Luhan wanita tanpa aegyo menunjukan aegyonya yang-ehem gagal itu.

''Percayalah padaku aku akan baik-bak saja '' ujar Kris memastikan Luhan. Ya inilah Sifat Kris yang keras kepala , dia tidak bisa dibantah keinginannya.

.

.

.

Inilah Kota Seoul yang tersembunyi , dibalik gedung-gedun pencakar langit . Terdapat arena balapan untuk para pembalap-pembalap liar . Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak orang berduit tebal. Suasanya sangat ramai, penuh dengan para pembalap mobil dan para gadis berpakaian sexy yang sepertinya sengaja menggoda para peserta balapan malam ini . Ramai dan berisik itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkan situasi sekarang . Kris dan Luhan sudah memasuki arena balapan liar . Perlombaan akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi. Kris masih setia mengengam jemari tangan gadisnya itu , melihat Luhan yang tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keramaian. Tapi Luhan hanya menatap jengah keadaan sekelilingnya . Ia sungguh benci dengan keramaian.

''Aku bencis uasananya,'' suara Luhan terdengar lemah. Banyak laki-laki nakal yang mengerling padanya atau bersiul mencoba menggoda Luhan . Tapi mereka tidak akan berani selama ada Kris disebelah Luhan.

''Tenanglah Luhan , kau akan baik-baik saja.''

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi sehun juga berada di sekitar arena ini . Sehun ditemani Yoona kali ini.

''Aku baru pertama kali kesini ,'' ujar yeoja berparas cantik dengan tubuh proposionalnya.

''Benarkah , aku pikir kau pernah kesini ,'' jawab Sehun cuek. Yoona memandang Sehun singkat,''Eey baru kau satu-satunya pria yang pernah membawaku ke arena balap seperti ini,'' Sehun tampak tak mempedulikan ucapan Yoona dan memutar mata kesekelilingnya . Matanya terjatuh pada sosok wanita cantik berambut coklat . Luhan ya itu pasti Luhan dan eer bersama Kris . Sialan, apa yang kris Hyung coba lakukan dengan Luhan disini . Tangan pria itu terkepal erat seakan menahan amarahnya yang sedari tadi ia pendam .

''Oii Sehun , kau datang juga ?'' ujar Kris dari sebrang sana. Dia menggengam tangan Luhan erat . Sehun segera membuka suaranya ''Kau ikut lomba hari ini hyung ?'' tanya Sehun .Tapi matanya tertuju pada wanita disebelah Kris siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan , Wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepala, mukanya pucat pasi. Sehun tau wanita seperti Luhan sangat membenci keramaian seperti ini ditambah kenyataan bahwa ia juga berada di hadapan wanita itu.

''Of course, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbalap,kau tau ?Dan siapa wanita disampingmu ?''

Sehun melirik disampingnya. Menyuruh Yoona memperkenalkan dirnya ''Annyeong namaku Im Yoona panggil Yoona saja.''

''Oh annyeong Yoona –ssi namaku Kris'' Kris sedikit tersenyum kepada Yoona . Luhan sedari tadi hanya mengalihkan mukanya , dia tidak berani melihat Sehun ataupun Yoona ditambah tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sehun padanya.

''Eyy jangan pakai ssi , itu terlihat kaku . Panggil Yoona saja . Dan siapa dia ?'' tanya Yoona kearah mengigit bibir bawahnyaterlalu gugup mungkin. Kris memindahkan tangannya ke pinggag Luhan memberikan kesan possesif sekarang . Luhan sedikit terkejut entah kenapa dia merasa tidak nyaman sekarang. Hatinya cemburu melihat Yoona dan Sehun . Dunia memang benar-benar sempit batinnya lagi . Tak ada respon apapun dari wanita disebelahnya akhirnya Krislah yang membuka suara '' Dia kekasihku . Namanya Xi Luhan.''

''Tidak heran pria setampan dirimu mempunyai kekasih ,'' ujarYoona . ''Kau cantik,''puji Yoona terhadap Luhan. '' N-ne ? ah gomawo Yoona ssi , aku rasa kau lebih cantik,''puja Luhan tulus . dan mereka tertawa setelahnya. Luhan akui Yoona memang sangat cantik , jauh lebih cantik darinya . Rambutnya hitam , badannya ramping , serta baju-baju yang sangat fashionable itu . Dia telah kalah mutlak sekarang.

"Permisi aku ingin izin ke toilet " Luhan membuka suara . Dia sudah tidk betah dengan situasi seperti ini . " Aku temani, " Jawab Sehun dengan nada datar. Sial apa yang Sehun rencanakan sekarang ? Muka Luhan terlihat sangat pucat badannya bahkan sedikit berkeringat walaupun udara malam ini sangat dingin ." Toiletnya lumayan jauh jadi aku akan menunjukan arahnya. "

Luhan bingung ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan –Apakah boleh? -Kris yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menjawab " Sebaiknya kau ikut dengannya , tempat ini ramai dan emm berbahaya , aku juga butuh waktu mengecek mobilku ! Mianhe aku tidak bisa menemanimu ,'' Kris mengusak pelan rambut Luhan membuat Sehun memandang jijik kearah pasangan baru itu .

Luhan berjalan agak jauh dengan Sehun dibelakangnya , ketika mereka berdua sudah terbebas dari jangkauan Kris dan Yoona tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Cengkramannya sangat kuat dan membuat wanita itu sedikit meringis kesakitan.

''Le-lepaskan sehun, untuk apa kau membawaku kesini ?''ujar Luhan marah yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar . Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya , tapi tenaga sehun bukanlah bandingannya.

''Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.''

''Bicaralah dan lepaskan tanganmu kalau begitu,'' . Bukannya melepaskan tangan Luhan laki-laki itu malah semakin memegang erat lengannya. Warna kemerahan sudah tercetak jelas disekitar lengannya.

''Kenapa kau bisa berada disini ? Ini bukanlah tempatmu noona,''suara Sehun melembut dan pegangan ditangannyapun mengendur .

''Aku tau , tapi kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku,''Luhan tau jika Sehun khawatir dengannya saat ini. Tapi cara terbaik adalah menolak segala perhatian dari pria ini. Ia masih ingat jelas bagaimana pertemuan terakhir mereka yang berakhir dengan ciuman . Jujur ia terlalu bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri,ia ingin mengelak jika ia menolak ciuman itu tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Dia takut terlarut dengan perasaan suka yang mulai timbul dengan Sehun padahal ada Kris disampingnya selama ini.

''Kau benci keramaian dan disini berbahaya . Ini bukanlah tempatmu noona . Banyak pemuda-pemuda brengsek yang akan mengganggu wanita sepertimu. "

''Apa urusannya denganmu jika ini berbahaya . Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku muak kau tau ? kau kasar Sehun dan kau berubah.''Luhan memang bingung dengan perlakuan Sehun dari kemarin mereka hanya berdiam diri dan tak saling menyapa . Tapi entah angin darimana pria ini justru terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaannya di sini . Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari pria ini secara kasar .

Sehun hanya terdiam , ia menyadari kesalahannya . Sebera besar hatinya berbohong untuk tidak peduli dengan wanita itu tidak akan menutupi jika dirinya tidak suka melihat Luhan berada disini . Ini bukan lah tempat yang pantas untuk wanita seperti Luhan.''BERHENTILAH MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR XI LUHAN , ''ada jeda setelah teriakan yang dikeluarkan Sehun ''Aku hanya peduli denganmu , apakah itu salah ?''nadanya kembali melunak.

''Harusnya aku yang berkata itu padamu , kenapa kau mengikuti balap liar Oh Sehun ? .''

Flash back

''Sehun-ah apa kau bisa tinggalkan ketertarikanmu terhadap dance ?''

''Waeyo noona ? Aku menyukainya ?''

''Jika kau menjadi Trainne membutuhkan waktu yang lama, tidak ada kepastian jika kau akan di debutkan . Jika kau menjadi seorang idol hidupmu tidak akan luput dari kamera. Mereka selalu ingin mencari tahu keslahanmu dimana-mana. Bahkan tidak ada privasi untuk dirimu sendiri Hun-ah . Badanmu pasti juga akan kelelahan saat masa promosi lagu kalian ''Luhan mengelus pucuk kepala Sehuna pelan.

''Kau khawati padaku noona ?''ujar Sehun yang masih polos pada Luhan. Matanya berbinar-binar . Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya setulus ini .

''Ehmm, aku khawatir padamu . Ambilah jurusan bisnis. Kau bilang ayahmu pengusaha kan ? Kembangkanlah perusaan ayahmu dengan begitu kau akan dihormati semua orang dan menjadi anak yang bebakti bagi orang tuamu.''

''Baiklah , kalau begitu aku akan jadi pembisnis seperti Appa.''Noona kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengikuti balapan ?Aku sangat menyukai balapan,''ujar Sehun mengadah kearah Luhan.

''Jangan berani memimpikannya Oh Sehun. Itu berbahaya kau tau,''ujar Luhan menjitak jidat murid lesnya ini.

''A-ah sakit noona ,''pria itu menggerutu tidak jelas .

End of flash back

''Baiklah itu memang bukan urusanku . Dan well sepertinya aku harus memberi ucapan selamat padamu . Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan kris hyung. Dan aku minta maaf atas ciuman di pesta malam itu''ujar Sehun tulus dan melenggang pergi begitu saja . Luhan yang melihatnya merasa hatinya tidak terima . ia menitihkan air matanya dan sedikit menangis. Hatinya hancur . Ia tidak berharap hubungan Sehun dengannya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Balapan akan dimulai 15 menit lagi . Luhan sudah berada disamping kris sekarang . Matanya tertuju pada sehun dan Yoona sekarang . Mereka tengah bercanda dan tertawa , hatinya cemburu itu sudah pasti . Ia tidak suka melihat Sehun didekati oleh wanita manapun . Ia tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang saat bersama kris . Perasaan cemburu melihat sehun dan yoona sekarang berbeda dengan perasaan ketika melihat Kris berjalan bersama Zitao ataupun Yoona . Apakah aku menyukai ?Apakah aku harus merelakan Sehun sekarang ?

Perlombaan sudah dimulai,Luhan dan Yoona memutuskan bergabung bersama setelahnya . Mereka memilih tempat duduk di pinggiran arena.

''Apa kau kenal dekat dengan Sehun ?'' ujar Luhan kepada Yoona yang sedari tadi menyoraki Sehun.

''Ne, dia temanku sewaktu dikuliah. Dia membuat hatiku merasa nyaman didekatnya'' ujar Yoona . Yoona memang mepunyai sifat yang easy going sehingga membuat siapaun itu merasa nyaman disekitarnya.

Aku menghela nafas, sepertinya Sehun sudah mendapatkan seseorang untuk menggantikanku. Aku hanya memberi senyuman terpaksa padanya. Tak terasa perlombaan sudah selesai , Sehun mendapat juara ke satu dan kris menyusul diurutan kedua. Aku melihat yoona segera menghampiri dan memeluk Sehun ketika dia menang. Aku hanya tersenyum lirih ? Hatiku perih melihat itu ditambah sehun membalas pelukannya . Aku hanya terdiam,tiba-tiba tangan kekar merengkuh pingangku. Kris dia tersenyum kearahku . Inikah saatnya melepaskan Sehun ?

.

.

.

Other side

''Kau sudah mendapat berkasnya ?'' pada salah satu orang suruhannya.

''Ne, Tuan muda Wu Yi Fan mengencani seorang gadis Cina di Korea,''ujar orang suruhan berpakaian hitam itu memberi foto-foto hasil proses memata-matai.

''Baiklah kerja bagus, kau boleh keluar sekarang .''

Pria tua itu membuka layar persegi empat itu dan menghubungi nomor seseorang.

''Halo''

''...''

''Datanglah ke kantor besok ! '' nadanya dingin penuh penegasan.

PIIP

Keeseokan harinya,

Tok tok

'' Eoh Kris kau sudah disini ? ''

''Ne,kenapa ayah memanggilku ?''

''Kau berkencan dengan wanita ini,'' tunjuknya foto-foto dimana Luhan dan dirinya sedang di arena balap liar,cafe dan taman . Foto-foto itu benar-benar terlihat jelas jika itu memang dirinya dan Luhan bersama.

''Ayah kau memata-mataiku sekarang ? ''ucap Kris yang rasanya dongkol dengan sikap ayahnya . Oh ayolah dia bukan anak SHS yang harus dipantau 1 kali 24 jam oleh orang tuannya. Bahkan seusianya harusnya dia sudah berhak menentukan wanita mana yang dia pilih.

''Aku ingantkan sekali lagi Kris, kau telah bertunangan . Dimana tanggung jawabu huh? Putusi wanita ini atau –''

Kalimatnya terpotong'' Atau hak waris milikku dicabut . Cabut saja appa , dari awal aku memang tidak menginginkannya.''memang Kris tidak menginginkannya tapi ia terpaksa karena hyungnya yang kabur begitu saja dan menikah dengan wanita yang tidak pernah disetujui orang tuanya .

''Atau wanita ini akan kubuat menderita,'' Kris membelakkan matanya. Sejak kapan Ayahnya berubah menjadi semenyeramkan ini ?

''Ayah kau bercanda ?''

''Kau fikir aku pernah bermain dengan kata-kataku sendiri ?''ucap Tuan Wu yang menatap garang putra bungsunya ini . Dia merasa sikap Kris yang pembangkang ini membuatnya tersulut emosi.

''Kumohon jangan dekati dia. ''

"Kalau begitu jauhilah dia !"

" Appa ! Kau tau kan aku menyukainya, apakah menurutmu hubunganku dengan Zi tao akan berhasil ?"

"Kris kau adalah senjata Ayah satu-satunya , Appa tau aku tidak baik bagimu bahkan Appa membuat keluarga kita kesulitan saat bangkrut dulu , tapi bisakah kau membalas kebaikan yang Appa tidak bisa balas? Ayah Zitao telah membuat keluarga kita bangkit dari krisis ekonomi ."

Kris memandang mata ayahnya yang terlihat sendu itu . Sebagai putranya ia harus menjaga keluarganya dari segala ancaman ,bahaya,serta nama baik . Tanggung jawab berada di tangannya sekarang .

"Pastikan Appa kalau kau akan menikah dengannya ! Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun setelahnya berpacaran, selingkuh asalkan kalian tidak bercerai . ''

" Appa ! Teganya kau berbicara begitu pada kami !Setelah aku menikah aku akan pastikan dialah –siapapun wanita itu- satu-satunya wanita dihidupku !"

"BLAM!"Pintu coklat itu tertutup kencang . Kris marah dengan sikap ayahnya yang sangat pemaksa seperti ni . Dia ingin hidup bebas dan menikmati hidupnya , tapi sepertinya tidak ada pilihan yang akan ditawarkan oleh Tuhan untuk hidupnya.

.

.

.

Luhan Pov

Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur .Hanya berguling-guling dengan selimut yang menjadi temanku saat ini . Aku terbayang-bayang dengan perkataan Sehun. Apakah dia sungguh tulus mengatakan selamat dengan hubunganku dan Kris ?. Sudah bercangkir-cangkri susu kuhabiskan untuk bisa tertidur tapi hasilnya nihil . Aku merindukannya, aku benci melihatnya jalan bersama wanita lain. Aku merindukan Sehun sekarang . Ini salah , aku tau, aku bahkan sudah menjadi kekasih Kris. Tapi hanya dia yang ada dipikirannnya.

' **Kenapa kau memikirkan Oh Sehun Xi Luhan?'' (suara batin)**

''Kurasa aku mencintainya.''

' **lalu bagaimana dengan kris?''**

''Rasa sukaku dengan Kris dan Sehun berbeda, Kris seperti sosok kakak dan sahabat yang tidak ingin iri melihat Zitao berada di dekapan kris. Tapi hatiku cemburu melihat Sehun berpelukan dengan Yoona.''

' **Kenapa kau menerima menjadi pacarnya jika begitu?''**

''Entahlah kupikir aku menyukainya, hatiku kacau saat itu . Aku terbawa emosi melihat Kris dan Zitao,'' aku kembali berguling-guling dengan selimut.

'' **Kenapa kau emosi ? ''**

''Karena kupikir dia telah melupakanku . Rasa iri seorang sahabat yang ditinggalkan begitu saja ketika ada teman lain yang datang . ''

' **Kau egois'**

''Ya aku tau .''

' **Kau akan memutuskan kris dan berkencan dengan Sehun begitu ?'**

''Mungkin aku akan putus dengan Kris, tapi bukan jaminan aku akan berbaikan dengan Sehun .''

'' **Kenapa?'**

'' Tidak bisakah kau melihat denga jelas ? Sehun sudah bersama wanita lain dan sepertinya mereka sangat cocok . ''

'' **Kalau begitu kenapa kau putuskan Kris ? Dia bisa jadi kekasihmu' '**

''Aku tak mau membohonginya . Rasanya lebih aneh ketika kau mencoba membohongi dirimu sendiri . ''

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sepertinya aku harus meluruskan hubungan ini dengan ponselku dan mengirimnya pesan singkat ''Kita harus berbicara besok''.Memang ini sedikit gila memberi pesan jam 2 dini hari.

Ya, memang gila

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Kududukan bokongku di pojok coffe shop ini . Aku sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Kris siang ini . Mataku menuju arah luar jendela, tatapan mataku kososng. Langit diluar mendung, seolah mendukung suasana hatiku yang saat ini lebih gelap dari langit diluar sana.''sigh'' ucapan nafas panjang terdengar dihadapanku . Pria itu sudah berada disini dan aku tidak menyadarinya.

''Kau sudah datang''

''Sejak 5 menit yang lalu,'' Saat mendengar pria itu membuka sudah buyar, konsentrasiku seakan ingin pecah .

''Maafkan aku , aku tidak fokus''aku membenarkan posisi dudukku menghadap kearahnya agar lebih nyaman.

''Luhan-ah aku ada beberapa hal penting yang harus kubicarkan padamu.''Tatapan kris sangat dalam dan mencekam saat ini .''Begitupula denganku Kris.''

''Kau duluan saja .''

"Tidak kau saja , Kau kan yang bilang pertama "

" Bisakah kau yang duluan saja ! Sulit bagiku menyampaikannya . "

Luhan memandangi wajah Kris . Keheningan terjadi antara mereka berdua . Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan , lama kelamaan Luhan pun melamun . Suasana cafe ini sama dengan suasana hati mereka berdua , cafe ini menjadi penuh dengan sedap sayup suara angin . Kris hanya menunggu Luhan untuk berbicara pertama . Ia tidak memiliki kehendak untuk memaksakan . Ia juga sangat takut .Di keadaan seperti ini mereka berdua bebas memiliki waktu kapan untuk memulainya karena ini semua berbicara mengenai masalah hati .

Luhan pun tersadar dari lamunannya , seolah melupakan percakapan siapakah yang pertama mengungkapkan berita penting itu Luhan berbicara dengan lantang seperti habis berteriak dari mimpi buruk .Luhan tidak menyadari hal itu .

''Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini' ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Kris tercekat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Serasa ada seribu anak panah menusuk jantungnya saat ini . Ia melihat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. ''Berikan aku alasan luhan untuk memutusimu,''ujarnya dingin.

''Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku Kris.''

''Maksudmu,''ujar Kris melembut . Menyentuh tangan Luhan dan mengangkat kepalanya agar mata mereka terkunci.

''Saat aku menyetujui untuk menerima ajakanmu berkencan , yang ada dihatiku adalah rasa iri. Iri melihat kau dan Ziato, kupikir aku mencintaimu tapi kurasa itu hanya perasaan iri seorang sahabat yang ditinggalkan karena kau menemukan teman lain.''

''Tapi kau bilang kau telah menunggu 10 tahun luhan , apakah itu tandanya juga kau menganggapku sahabat selama ini ?''

DEG . Benar perkataan kris benar. Mungkin perasaanku berubah . Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penuturannya.''Pasti karena pria lain kan ? ''

''Aku tidak yakin Kris ,'' Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gagal .

''Kau menungguku dan melanjang sampai kau menjadi kekasihku . Aku yakin perasaanmu belum berubah selama kau menunggu ku . Tapi pasti ada pria lain kan yang menggangu pikiranmu dan hatimu belakangan ini .''Kris menggengam erat tanganku . Mataku mulai berair sekarang

''Ya kurasa hatiku mulai be-be-rubah .Hiks, hiks m-maafkan aku Kris . Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, aku bersalah padamu,''ujarku. Sungguh aku merasa bersalah sekarang .Kurasa Kris benar karena Oh Sehun , yang tiba-tiba kembali memasuki kehidupanku. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya saat aku menjadi tutornya . Tapi hatiku berubah tanpa aku sendiri menyadarinya .

''Sst tenanglah Luhan . '' Kris menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku . Bukannya berhenti aku malah makin terisak . Payah memeng .''Hati itu milikmu dan itu bisa berubah kapanpun , '' suaranya sangat lembut dan menenangkan hatiku yang tadi tegang dan kembali melunak saat ini . Kutatap matanya sekarang ''A-apa kau tidak marah dan kecewa ?''aku bingung melihat Kris saat ini . Mukanya datar dan tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun . Kris adalah orang yang misterius dia tidak pernah meluap-luap jika ia marah ataaupun senang . Tidak aku tidak membaca gerak tubuhnya sekarang.

''Marah dan kecewa ? Sudah pasti . Detik ini kau menggemparkan seluruh duniaku Xi Luhan. Aku bahkan pernah bermimpi menikah denganmu .'' Aku menundukan kepalaku sekali lagi . Aku takut melihat Kris . Tidak ada rasa lain selain rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatiku . Kris itu terlalu baik orangnya aku tidak tega membiarkan orang lain melukainya termasuk diriku .

''Tapi terimakasih sudah mau berusaha menepati janji kita dulu . Buktinya kita sudah berpacaran . Mungkin takdir kita hanya menjadi seorang sahabat tidak lebih dari itu . ''

Aku terdiam sesaat . '' Kau ikhlas melepasku ?'' mataku mencoba menatapnya . Kepalanya menghindari tatapanku sesaat .

''Sebaiknya kita memang mengakhiri hubungan ini,'' Kris menatapku.''Kau memutar balikan keadaan ?,'' ujarku tak percaya padaku.

''Ani , siapa bilang . Itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu sekarang Luhan.''

''Kau berbohong , tadi kau bilang kau terkejut mendengar ucapan putus dariku . Tapi kau juga mau putus denganku? Apakah semudah itu ?.''ujarku dongkol .

Dia hanya terkekeh. ''Kau mempermudahnya Xi luhan'' aku menyernyitkan alisku ''Mempermudah?Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu Kris,'' aku menatapnya menuntut penjelasan darinya .

''Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu . Kau tau aku sudah bertunangan dengan Zitao kan ?''aku mengangguk.''Kau tau aku penerus perusahaan Galaxy Group kan ?'' aku mengangguk lagi .''Kau tau juga jika selama ini aku masih mencintaimu,'' aku mengangguk sekali lagi . Kata-katanya adalah fakta yang berputar-putar dan membuatdiriku bingung. ''Lalu, apa maksudmu kris? ''

''Aku tidak bisa memutuskan ikatan pertunanganku dengan Zitao. Ayahku tidak menyetujui hubungan ini. Dia sudah mengetahui hubungan ini bahkan memata-matai kita selama ini.''

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya.''M-mwo ?'' ucapku tak percaya .

''Jika aku tak memutuskanmu , bukan aku yang terkena bahaya tapi kau ,'' dia menunjukku .''Kenapa ?''. "Karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah setuju . Dan dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat hubungan ini putus , termasuk melukaimu.''

Aku tercengang sekarang dan mengangguk perlahan. Sebagai pewaris Galaxy Group Kris mempunyai beban yang berat yang harus dia pikul , termasuk merelakan hatinya demi balas budi Ayahnya.''Kau tau selama ini aku masih mencintaimu Luhan,sekarang aku sedikit lega bisa meninggalkanmu tanpa rasa sakit hati. Karena kebahagaiaanmu bukan lah diriku . Carilah kebahagiaan mu Xi Luhan .''

''Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu Kris . Kau ikhlas membiarkanku pergi ?'' aku yang menarik tangannya saat ini . '' Ne Xi Luhan , aku harus melakukannya . Karena cinta memang tidak harus memiliki kan ?''Aku tertegun mendengarnya . Kris adalah orang yang terlampau baik bagiku. Entah aku bisa menemukan orang sepertinya lagi di dunia ini. Aku segera memeluknya dan menangis disaat itu juga.''Aku berharap kau menemukan kebahagaianmu juga''. Hanya anggkan yang dibrikannya

''Kita masih sahabatkan ?'' ujarku memastikan.

''tentu.''

.

.

.

Setelah meluruskan permasalahan dengan Kris , hidupku benar-benar hampa . Aku tidak lagi menemui Kris karena dia mempunyai kesibukan di Inggris dengan perusahaannya itu . Dia jarang mengirimiku kabar. Sedangkan Sehun dia pergi ke Guangzhou mengurusi pekerjaannya. Jangan tanyakan seberapa besar aku merindukan Sehun. Dia tidak mengirimi kabar apapun tetapi dia terus muncul di dalam pikiranku setiap hari dan membuat diriku jengah . Dia sudah meninggalkan Korea lebih dari 1 bulan semenjak pertemuan terakhir kami di arena balap.

.

.

.

''Luhan-ah bisa tolong antarkan ini ke meja wakil direktur,''tukas sohyun yang menyerahkan berkas-berkas padaku . Dia terlihat sibuk dengan kertas dan penanya sampai tak menatap wajahku . Aku hanya tersenyum''Apapun untukmu sohyun-ah .'' Aku sudah menjadi teman dekatnya di kantor sekarang . Kami sering makan siang bersama dan dia sering menemaniku waktu lembur.

Oh ya dan jangan tanyakan , wakil direktur yang dimaksud sohyun bukanlah Sehun . Kantor kami telah kedatangan wakil direktur yang lama . Dia telah kembali dari Jepang ,so yeah .

TOK Tok

Kukektuk pintuku perlahan , wakil direktur yang ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun . Namanya Jung Yunho , dia juga arogan dan sama dinginnya . Setelah kuketuk , kubuka pintunya perlahan. DEG ? mataku membulat melihat siapa wakil direktur yang sekarang .''S-se-hun ?'' oh ini gila . Bahkan di siang bolong seperti ini aku bisa melantur jika yang kulihat adalah Sehu . Kugelengkan kepalaku tapi tidak berubah. Apakah ini nyata . Kucubit lenganku ,''Awwh'' kenapa sakit ? Apakah ini nyata ?

''Kau tidak bermimpi Xi Luhan,''

''Oh Tuhan bahkan suaramu sama . Yak jangan berpura-pura menjadi Sehun,'' Kutunjuk jariku kearahnya . Dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku ''Bagaimana jika aku memang benar-benar Sehun ?''

''Be-benarkah Kau Sehun ? ''

''Of course , memangnya aku punya kembaran . Aku ini anak tunggal nona , kalau boleh kuperingatkan.''Aku berlari memeluknya saat itu juga. Bahkan wangi tubuhnya masih sama . Aku benar-benar merindukannya . Apa ini mimpi ? Jika ya segera bangunkan aku sekarang.

''Noona,apa yang terjadi ?''Sepertinya dia shock dengan pelukan yang ehmm mendadak .

''Aku merindukanmu Oh Sehun . Kau kemana saja selama ini eoh ? Berhentilah menggangu pikiranku . Kau bahkan muncul dimimpiku kemarin''Dia hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukanku.''Apa kau tidak merindukanku ?''Hanya diam lagi ''Kenapa kau memelukku noona, apa Kris hyung tidak akan marah ? ''

''Apa kau –'' dia membekap mulutnya ''mencintaiku ?''. Aku menatapnya sesaat '' Ya aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun, '. Aku kembali memeluknya erat tapi tak ada balasan''Apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi ?'' dia hanya diam .''Baiklah maafkan aku sepertinya memang iya, kau menyukai Yoona kan ? Kalau begitu lupakan saja masalah ini ,'' Aku berniat melepas peukanku padanya tapi dia menciumku saat itu juga. Aku kaget tentu saja''Jadi kau menyukaiku juga ? Kenapa tidak bilang?''

Eh ?

''Selama ini aku berusaha menghindarimu tapi aku tidak bisa noona, seberapapun aku menyangkal hatiku tetap menginginkanmu Masalah Yoona aku tak pernah menyukainya,''

''Jadi kau masih mencintaiku,'' ia megangguk .

END

AN

Akhirnya ni ff kelar juga . Makasih semua yang udh ngeriview,follow, ataupun favorite . Aku buat happy ending aja akhirnya . Maafin ya kalo banyak typo dan alurnya berantakan atau kecepetan, atau kata-kata yang ilang jadi gk pas . Aku masih pemula banget dan butuh belajar . Aku buat karakter Luhan juga gk konsekuen. Mian-mian . Dan aku liat masih banyak banget yang jadi siders , plis review di chap terakhir . Gpp kok yang penting riview , seenggaknya kalian udh menghargai karya ini . Saran dan masukan juga aku terima . Oh ya , besok udh tanggal 18 dan artinya aku udh masuk sekolah . Kenapa jadi sedih gini ya ? Wkwkwkw . Semoga sekolahnya makin lancar ajalah ya . Karna yah gt deh galaunya anak sekolahan . tau lah ya ?


End file.
